Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Buffy Summers thought she found her true love. But, when she falls down a magical well and into the Marvel universe, she finds herself falling in love with a Avenger. And, she has to wonder: Can she really fight destiny and pessimism this time? A parody of the 2007 Enchanted movie. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, magic, suggestive humor, and at least some action.
1. Once Upon a Nightmare

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about the Avengers or Buffy the Vampire Slayer before reading this fanfiction, that's ok. This is at heart a parody.

It's not meant to be taken entirely seriously. It's just fun with the characters.

There are plenty of hidden Disney references in the movie Enchanted that I don't want to spoil here by writing them in: Because I think it's best to watch them for yourself. But, if you still want to read this fanfiction before you might watch the movie, you can.

There are also some moderate spoilers for Marvel comics, Marvel Cinematic Universe movies, X-Men cinematic movies, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV show. But, reading or watching either is not required.

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Nighttime

There's the Disney Castle: With fireworks, and Disney in bubble letters across it.

But, as the scene zooms in through the glass window on the top floor... There's two magic mirrors: Each next to a set of stone steps going up.

One has a dark red rim.

In this magic mirror... Marvel comic stills of the Avengers charging left and right keep flipping past with a coming Marvel logo.

The other has a tombstone like rim.

In this magic mirror... The first season intro to Buffy the Vampire Slayer plays in all its iconic spookiness.

In between the magic mirrors... There's a book: A light red and yellow swirled storybook in a bundle of vampire cape.

A very dark green bladed broadsword and Captain America's shield rests behind the midnight bluish book stand. Some holy crosses and yellow and purple pom poms circle the book stand.

The storybook opens.

A pop up kingdom comes up from the pages.

It looked like a observatory styled high school. But, vampire fanged doorways, flying bats, and dark red and charcoal black cobblestone paths looked anything but.

Buffy Summers starts to narrate, "once upon a living nightmare, in a hellmouth of a high school called Sunnydale High..."

She suddenly chuckles. And, she realizes, "oh yeah. Wrong story."

After a bit... She goes back to narrating, "in a vampire kingdom known as Nightydale, there lived a evil dragula queen named Narissa. Selfish, cruel, and really no fun at all, she lived in fear that one day her stepson would have a soul, and she would lose her throne forever in the Hellmouth. And so, she did everything she felt she could to prevent Prince Angelus from ever meeting me...the one special enchantress slayer with whom he would fall for, call out for mercy, and share true love's...kiss."

First... A distorted smoky hot spring pops up high over the Nightydale Kingdom.

Very dark red eyes and a matching fanged mouth. Snarling and laughter before pop ups of demons and vampires in prayer before the Hellmouth god.

Then... Pop ups of Queen Narissa and Prince Angelus pop out through swinging open metal bolted doors.

Queen Narissa has a very dark blue vampire cape styled dress with dark purple inner lining. She has darkish blue blush over her eyes and bunched up slicked back slightly curly medium black hair. She wears a silvery melty looking red crown.

Prince Angelus has a black leather jacket, matching pants, a matching sword, and a midnight black horse that vanishes into the night. He has frontless spiked up medium black hair. He also has a very dark green bladed broadsword.

Most vampire princes had midnight black horses. But, none were dressed like him: He's too rebellious for the vampire dress code.

Buffy Summers babbles some hard to hear things.

Then... She says, "oh my god. You mean there's no turning back into a vampire? You are serious about that?"

She cheerfully goes, "all right! Where have you been all my life, Prince Angelus? Come with me. We got some serious reworking of destiny to do back on my show."

The pop up Prince Angelus suddenly moves its mouth.

He figures, "umm...sorry Buffy. But, I don't think he'd be happy about that."

Buffy Summers frustratedly heavily sighs.

She then says, "all right! Typical Angel. Not always really angelic."

No comment from pop up Prince Angelus. Its mouth isn't moving.

The pages flip through faster and faster.

They keep flipping...until a pop up mostly light blue cottage pops up in the middle of a forest.

The forest suddenly goes from pop up to old fashioned animation in full color.

Black leaved bent over trees with bent over matching trunks. A eternity of night. Dire critters big as wolves and mountain lions game seeking one another.

But, around the cottage... It smells of completely washed over holy water. Sparkly clean to boot.

Enchantress fashion magazines under Enchantro with a smoking gold ring for the o in the brand, Mr. Pointy the wand orb end tipped wood stake, stuffed animals not so dire in size, a floating magically refilled plate of jelly donuts and one of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the least prickly red roses that could be found in the Valleys of Nightmares... These are quite a bit of Buffy the Enchantress Slayer's favorite things.

For her optimism, she's been a outcast from the vampires and demons of the Hellmouth Kingdoms. Yet, even most enchantresses from the Valleys of Heavens and the Heaven Kingdoms fear her for the shadow demon heart she was born with from destiny.

She's taken down many demons, vampires, and corrupt enchantresses singlehandedly. She's become feared and in awe across the Heaven Kingdoms and the Hellmouth Kingdoms.

Buffy wears a mostly dark red leather dress, with loosely worn light pink silk around her shoulders. She has a very dark brown belt with a crossbow somewhat loosely strapped in in the back. She has let down slightly wavy medium blond hair. She has a clipped on very tan pink rose in her hair.

She's standing in a bedroom, with white walls and a gold lined matching bed. Red lollipops, ice skates, and pink and purple roses are painted on the walls.

Buffy seems very much alone.

And yet, from another look around...she really isn't.


	2. My Troubled Prince is Out There

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 2: My Troubled Prince is Out There

Mostly light blue sparrows, gray rabbits, deer, squirrels, foxes... Buffy's stuffed animals are flying and crawling around.

They're gathering fruit and vegetables and paint brushes.

They're stacking and pushing in the fruits and vegetables on a human sized wood stake in the middle of the room. Some of them are painting them in a strange frenzy.

Buffy smiles wide.

She's looking at the coming together sculpture.

She figures, "thank you. It has to be perfect."

Some sparrow stuffed animals gladly chime in, "you're welcome, Buffy."

They wave with their wings.

Then... Willow Rosenberg the Enchantress turns to them.

She goes, "all right, all right stuffies. We all like Buffy. But, we got to get a face put together here while it's still ingrained in her subcranium. Now, please help move the paint thing along."

Willow wears a green and yellowish plaid dress, with white flowery lining and a clipped on small silvery bowling pin on it. She has a goldish necklace with a cross on it. She has slightly curly dark red long hair. She has a black headband with cream colored 0s and 1s in her hair.

Buffy chuckles nervously.

She blushes a little.

The sparrow stuffed animals chime in, "right away, Willow and Buffy."

They pick up blue and red brushes to carry on with painting.

Buffy softly sighs.

She recalls, "oh Willow, it was such a lovely prophetic dream. We were dancing, no demons or vampires to slay... And, I rarely ever get good ones."

Sounding kind of annoyed... Willow points out, "I know, I know. You've been saying it fifty times."

Buffy somewhat nervously says, "sorry."

Willow puts a comforting hand on hers.

Willow mostly assures, "hey. It's okay."

Buffy faintly smiles.

She adds, "thanks."

With her free hand... Willow pulls out some blue gems from who knows where.

She says, "sure. How about these for the eyes?"

Buffy smiles wide.

She takes them.

She figures, "thank you very much. How did you know they're blue?"

In the middle of talking... She pauses to admire the reflections of the gems.

She drives them into the sculpture's mostly cream painted head.

Willow remarks, "I'm a very powerful enchantress. Do I really have to draw you a diagram?"

Buffy briefly puts her hands up.

She says, "no, no. I'm...good."

Willow asks, "Buffy, what is the problem? He looks like he was spun up in golden straw."

With some mixed feelings... Buffy concludes, "no. It's good. I'm doing good. My dream come true is coming together. It's just..."

She contemplatively puts her hand under her chin.

After a bit... She realizes, "that's it! He's so classic angelic. I almost forgot to think of his lips."

She blushes.

Willow gives her a amused look.

Willow realizes, "ohh. Of course. Well...what color are you first thinking?"

Buffy thinks out loud, "god. I don't know. Umm...? Umm...light pinkish?"

Willow calmly says, "then that's the last part."

A rabbit stuffed animal puts the finishing brushes of paint on the sculpture.

The stuffed animals fly and crawl around to put back the paintbrushes.

Then... They gather around in a circle around the human resembling sculpture.

It has medium blond hair, sparkly blue gem eyes, a near blackish blue fancy tuxedo with white flowery lining, and its apple and corncob made arms in front facing down.

Buffy lightly laughs.

She starts to twirl and dance around her sculpture.

And... Buffy starts to sing:

When you meet the angelic someone who is meant for you...

Before two can go out and see the sun come up, there's something you should probably do.

Willow cuts in with:

Do you pull on demon tails for each other to fight? Do you feed each other's brains with history lessons?

Buffy stops dancing.

She and Willow chuckle hard some.

Willow smiles wide. Buffy grins wide.

In a not singing voice... Buffy says, "no."

She then lies back against the dream sculpture's pear made shoulder.

She continues singing:

There is something sweeter everybody young at heart gets...

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss...and a angelic prince I'm hoping comes with this.

A troubled soul who knows the afterings I brought with stakes...

A ever aftering so happily that the hero thing together brings holiness...

So happily...so happily...

Vamps and demons to dust and fire... For staking them are the only things that work with them.

And, that's why I need the touch of human lips so.

Lips are the only things that first touch. The bed is so good for it.

So to spend a life of endless bliss...it sure as the hellmouth can't be here.

Just find for me out there...out there...out there...

...who I love through true love's kiss.

At the last part of the song... The sparrow stuffed animals fly up.

They're carrying a heart shaped wreath with pink roses.

They drop it down.

It lands around Buffy and her dream sculpture's shoulders.

Willow and Buffy chuckle.

Willow smiles. Buffy grins.

Suddenly... There's loud thundering footsteps.

Willow wonders, "what is...?"

She looks out the golden gate like window.

Her smile quickly fades.

Buffy asks, "Willow? You okay?"

A giant troll is coming.

It has red unkempt hair, green horns, a big green belly, sickly green warts all over, two big teeth bigger than its mouth, and black and gray wrapped animal skins around its butt.

It droopily repeats, "true love's kiss..."

Buffy and Willow say, "it's a troll."

Willow gets out a light yellow spellbook. Buffy gets out Mr. Pointy.

With a wave of Mr. Pointy... Buffy casts a spell:

Otjeeo Potghope Hetgewish!

A giant tree magically appears under the troll's feet...sending it up high in the air.

It goes, "ahh! No! Want to eat! ! !"

But, surprisingly... The troll grabs a giant branch.

It swings hard down.

Buffy gulps nervously. Willow looks just as nervous.

Buffy realizes, "well, that's new."

With burning some acorns... Willow casts a spell:

Jreetgjn Trkee Tgjprep!

A purplish stream of magical light flies up for the troll...only for a pale blue stream of magical light to cancel it out.

Willow asks, "why isn't my magic working?"

She quickly pockets the spellbook.

Tense... Buffy reasons, "it's not you: Someone's been magically spying on us. Come on!"

She pulls Willow along fast.

They're running out the door.

The troll lands hard on top of the cottage...completely destroying it in a pile of flying stones and stuffing.

Willow and Buffy dive for cover behind a not so giant tree.

Suddenly... The troll crouches down on its side.

It's having a crying fit from the sting of holy water.

That is...until a faintly familiar face punches it down.

It's Angelus.

His midnight horse Twilight is not far away.

The troll falls unconscious on its side.

Willow and Buffy move out from behind the tree.

Angelus faintly laughs.

Willow looks terrified.

Teary eyed... She realizes, "you're Angelus: Second only to the Master for brutality and..."

Buffy goes, "well, we can have him go crying to...to..."

As they look into each other's eyes... Buffy and Angelus look spellbound.

Willow argues, "what did I just say? You can't trust him, Buffy!"

There's a very nervous silence.

Then... Angelus says, "I don't want to bite anymore."

He takes a heavy breath.

Teary eyed... He says, "I'm sorry. I... The truth is..."

Buffy looks wide eyed at his words.

Willow's terror gives way to nervousness. She sniffles loudly.

Angelus confesses, "the Master sent me to win your heart and suck your blood. But now... Now I know I can't, Buffy."

There's another very nervous silence.

Then... Buffy thinks out, "I... Angelus, I don't know what to think."

She sniffles hard. Some tears fall from her face.

Buffy asks, "what do you want?"

Angelus just says, "the same thing you do."

With a warning glare... Buffy goes, "okay. What do I want?"

Angelus clears his throat.

Then... He starts to sing:

You're the brightest slayer I ever met...

All the lights dim everywhere...everywhere...

Everywhere but your troubled shining voice...

Riding and staking along in midnight for to see the sun in aftering...

You were made...

Buffy can't help but sing:

...to finish this duet with a troubled soul who knows of my afterings with stakes.

There's another nervous silence.

After a bit... Buffy very nervously gulps.

She is kind of quick to say, "Willow...check me and Angelus for spells. This seems too good to be true."

Willow quickly nods.

She finds it hard to look up.

She comments, "yeah. I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that it is."

She gets out her spellbook.

With some more burning of acorns... She casts a spell:

Hond phpejtee ijtyetgpr.

A magical purplish green bubble appears around Buffy. Then, one around Angelus.

Angelus gulps nervously. Buffy is looking down, taking some heavy breaths.

Just as quickly though... The magical bubbles both go back into the spellbook.

Willow reads off from it, "you're clean of spells. Telepathic or otherwise."

Suddenly... Willow uncomfortably says, "I'm going to get more acorns for spells. Is it just me, or did the temperature get hellish hot here?"

In concern... Buffy starts to say, "Willow...?"

But... Willow is already fast walking away.

Buffy heavily sighs.

Angelus asks, "you and Willow all right?"

After a bit... Buffy admits, "she can be more forgiving than she wants to admit right now. So... Nervous gulp. Yeah. Give it a month...if you don't suck on my blood or that kind of thing."

Buffy still has a hand on Mr. Pointy. Angelus still has a hand on the camouflaged black hilt of his broadsword from behind.

They both cautiously start inching closer and closer to each other.

And, as they do... They start to sing:

Big vampires, little demons...vampires, demons...never was there a angelic soul in one I saw before.

And, in centuries to come, we'll reminisce...

In a not singing voice... Buffy sharply warns, "don't even try to bite my neck."

Angelus moves his head up, away from her neck.

He awkwardly says, "sorry. I'm feeling a soul moving in my body. It feels...less depressing."

For the first time in who knows how long ago... He laughs hard some.

He admits, "it feels bad***."

Buffy very faintly smiles.

She chuckles nervously.

She realizes, "yeah. I often have. But..."

Angelus finishes the thought, "...this coming of love is far from a easy road."

Buffy faintly nods.

She adds, "exactly. But...I want to. Even though you're not the troubled soul I prophetically dreamt of. I never liked getting stuck following destiny. You know?"

She kind of nervously chuckles. Angelus nervously laughs some.

Then... Buffy remembers, "ohh...yeah. I just remembered: We might still be being magically spied on."

Sounding on edge all a sudden... Angelus asks, "do you know who?"

He tightens his grip around her some.

Very nervously... Buffy suggests, "I wish I did so I could kick them out on their *****s. Can...can we just go ride off into a make believe sunset and talk away from the spying on thing? Wherever it is?"

Angelus bluntly figures, "all right. I could go for that myself. Just don't dump holy water on me or my horse. And, by the way, call me Angel."

Buffy is quick to say, "wasn't thinking of it. But, that's good and grounded. Yeah. Angel."

They both very faintly smile to each other.

Buffy and Angel get on the back of Twilight.

And, as they ride off down a hill... A bright shooting star coincidentally flies by.

Buffy wraps a arm around Angel's shoulder from behind. He doesn't resist.

At the same time... They finish their song:

And, maybe in centuries to come, we'll reminisce...

How we came to love against bloodsucking temptation...

How we came to love against dreaming up destiny...

And grew and grew wishful love...

And troubled shining voices...

Since first we said screw you destiny...

...through true love's kiss to come.

...through true love's kiss to come.

And, miles away... In the shadows of the eternal night...

A do not disturb sign soon magically drops down from a bent over tree: With Buffy and Angel and a heart symbol carved on it.

Meanwhile...

Queen Narissa is down in a vast cave.

Rock stairs seem to go straight on for miles. Dire rats gathered around fossiled bones of trespassers. Several stalactites in a circle around a hellmouth.

A watery orb of scrying has been watching over Buffy since the troll came. It floats in the vapors of the hellmouth.

But...the magical scrying connection went offline when they got out of range to the edge of the forest: Because Angel knew the likely range, regardless of who.

Queen Narissa sharply glares at the watery orb.

She mutters, "so this young slayer forest rat thinks she can just enchant my 240 vampire stepson away with a soul?"

She cries out, "never! ! !"

A column of smoke and fire magically goes off around her.

The dire rats scurry and run for cover behind stalactites.

And, in the shadow of the column... The Hellmouth god and the shadow of a dragon are briefly seen.


	3. Two Drops of Wishing

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 3: Two Drops of Wishing

The next day...

The eternal night sky over Nightydale's charcoal black towers is full of fireworks and flying by packs of dire vampire bats.

Howls, growls, and roars fill the air. Dire vampire bats swoop down after dire bats and dire owls.

Horse drawn black thorny brussel sprout like carriages are coming by the hundreds. So are dark red thorny brussel sprout like blood bank carriages for the guests: With black plus signs and "help yourselves" across them.

Buffy is walking down one of the winding down cobblestone path bridges.

Her hair is tied back in a bun.

The sound of rushing water is heard many feet below.

Buffy is wearing a prom styled white dress. She's wearing silvery beaded crosses earrings. She's also wearing a silvery red beaded crown and a matching necklace with two vampire fangs on it.

A chilly draft comes up all around. For, vampires greatly prefer it to hot water.

Buffy wears a black leather jacket over her dress. But, the jacket was Angel's idea.

Buffy is still shivering a little from the chill.

She pauses to look around.

She sees all the carriages coming and going. But, no one seems to be appearing in the courtyards.

Buffy then sees a vampire standing off to the side.

His name is Spike.

He wears a vampire cape styled open black leather coat with bright red inner lining. A black undershirt is under it. He has slicked back frontless short peroxide blond hair and black nails. He has a visible Y shaped mark over his left eyebrow.

Buffy asks, "uh...excuse me? Am I at the right courtyard?"

Spike just laughs hard some: Much to Buffy's nervousness.

Buffy just as quickly sharply glares.

She takes out Mr. Pointy.

And... Buffy warns, "this isn't funny! Now tell me or I stake you now."

Spike moderately sighs.

With a hand up... He says, "okay. Just... Faint nervous gulp. Just put the stake down. Okay?"

Buffy puts the stake down.

She snarkily faintly smiles.

She adds, "thank you."

Spike shoots back, "not welcome, Slayer."

Just as quickly though... He faintly laughs.

He suggests, "then again, I know a courtyard you'll like. Away from Angelus."

Buffy sharply glares.

She remarks, "sorry. But, I took out medieval male posturing trash last century. I'd rather not break my perfect record of not going back. Thanks though. I'll find the courtyard myself."

She fast walks past him.

Spike just stands there stunned.

He faintly smiles even.

After a bit though... He closes his eyes.

He murmurs something hard to hear to himself and walks off the other way.

Soon... Buffy finds the vampires and demon guests are heading underground...down winding stone steps in a open courtyard wide chasm.

Buffy fast walks faster toward the nearest set of stone steps.

Buffy cheerfully says to herself again and again, "to think that my angelic prince...to think that I finally have a aftering so happy..."

Not so long ago...

Willow has been hovering in a magic bubble around the cobblestone paths, keeping a eye out for Angel and any other vampires in case they have other plans for Buffy.

That is...until she sees a big demon named Moloch by a water well.

Moloch has red eyes with a very faint organish tint. He wears battle armor: With faint brownish tinted plates resembling tin sculpting, black spandex like leather in between, black steampunk like tubing around his arms and feet to absorb unholy water directly through his demon skin while on the go, and a mostly metallic gray minotaur like helmet with black horns.

Chilly unholy water rushes down the dark red and charcoal checkered water well. A melty red crown is carved out on top.

Willow appears before the unholy water well.

Her magic bubble pops away when she lands.

In a all too smooth slightly wound up sounding voice... Moloch says, "Willow. It's me: Malcolm."

Willow looks very nervous all a sudden.

She starts to say, "Malcolm. But, with your letters..."

She starts to get teary eyed.

Moloch finishes the thought, "...you thought I was miles away in a Heaven Kingdom."

He heavily sighs.

He concludes, "I love you. But..."

Tense... Willow argues, "by lying to me? By pretending to be human? Pretending to love me?!"

Moloch starts to say, "I do. But..."

He heavily sighs again.

He's looking down.

Willow wonders, "what? Trying to search for a good excuse now?"

Moloch then looks back up.

He darkly explains, "you didn't give me life back: Queen Narissa did."

Willow goes wide eyed.

She realizes, "Queen Narissa."

Moloch explains further, "don't you see now? She sent me here to vanquish you. I can't go against her wishes and still have form outside of a book. But, I...I don't want to vanquish you."

Willow gulps nervously.

After a bit... She asks, "then...then what are we?"

Moloch whispers, "knock you out. I'd do it for you."

Willow gulps nervously again.

Some tears fall from her face.

After a bit... Willow gets out her spellbook.

She casts a spell:

Eiyhh Pryhesx...Heis...jtyhdix.

A aura of purple sparkles begins to form around her.

But, while she's been casting the spell... She leaves herself open to Moloch punching her down.

Her vision is blurring. She's falling unconscious.

She coughs hard. But, the purple sparkles keep sparkling around her.

As she's falling unconscious... Moloch bends down next to her.

He whispers, "to repay?"

And, between hard coughing... Willow answers, "pro...tect...Buffy..."

She falls unconscious.

Just then...

Buffy is halfway down the winding stairs.

Suddenly...Willow comes running up the stairs.

She looks worried and teary eyed.

Buffy asks in concern, "Willow? What's wrong?"

Willow catches her breath.

Then... She answers, "maybe I still am not ready to forgive him. But, you care for Angelus. Hard sniffle. And..."

Buffy impatiently pushes, "what about Angel?"

Willow explains, "he's vanished. Even Queen Narissa doesn't know where he is. But...maybe it's because of guilt from his past or something."

Buffy gets teary eyed.

She concludes, "oh god. Faint sniffle. Why wouldn't he tell me though? I'm about to be married, for crying out loud!"

Willow figures, "I don't know. Maybe we should ask him."

Buffy shoots back, "yeah? And, how the hell do we find him now?!"

She's getting tenser and shakier.

Willow tells her, "Buffy, calm down."

No answer.

Willow heavily sighs.

She explains, "I know of a spell that would help us search across the land to find him . But, we'll have to get a jug of unholy water. The only easy way to get to it..."

Sounding a little better... Buffy finishes the thought, "...is from the unholy water well."

Willow adds, "yeah."

Buffy firmly nods.

She figures, "okay. I'll get a jug and fill it. You go prepare the spell."

Willow quickly adds, "right. Filling the jug shouldn't be hard."

They go back up the steps together.

They split up at the top of the steps.

They both fast walk through thorny vine filled garden filled courtyards. Both courtyards sit on the edge of the courtyard sized chasm.

Buffy gets a dark red ceramic jug by some potted thorny black and purple roses.

She easily carries it over to the edge of the unholy water well.

She takes a nervous breath.

She's realizing the unholy water well's chasm is bigger than she first thought.

Further down, gray cobblestone bricks bizarrely line the chasm.

Buffy reaches out with the open jug by the handle.

But... It doesn't reach.

Somewhat nervously... Buffy tells herself, "just one more time to be sure."

She gets her free hand around a charcoal black cobblestone bench's bench leg.

She holds it tight with her hand. Her other hand is still on the open jug.

She bends closer to the edge.

She reaches out further with the open jug.

The unholy water starts to fill it.

Buffy smirks to herself.

Suddenly... The bench is smashed to rubble on the cobblestone floor.

Buffy loses her grip in a instant.

Buffy starts to fall...faster and faster.

The jug smashes into the side of the well.

Ceramic pieces and half a gallon of unholy water fall in with her.

The words of a spell are just whispers against the dangerously close by rushing water.

Buffy screams.

No one seems to hear.

The unholy water is magically surrounding her in a watery orb.

In spite of her regeneration power as a Slayer...she was kind of slowly freezing into a ice sculpture.

Back up by the edge of the unholy water well...

Willow casts a spell:

Speciosus...formosus...praeclarus!

In greenish and yellow magical streams of light... The fake Willow tranforms back into Queen Narissa.

Willow's real body is lying unconscious under several all too conveniently placed cobblestone benches in a row.

Queen Narissa darkly smiles.

She's about to cast another spell to quicken the unholy water's effect to finish off Buffy in the well.

But, suddenly... Moloch cries out, "no! !"

He knocks Queen Narissa down hard to the cobblestone floor.

She coughs hard some on her side.

Her wand has clinked against the floor. It just as quickly is rolling off under one of the cobblestone benches in a row.

Queen Narissa icily glares.

She exclaims, "what the hell are you...?!"

Moloch remarks, "demon keeper of promises. Good for me."

He gestures his hand over to the side.

Queen Narissa glances around on the floor, looking for anything.

Then... She darkly smiles.

She sees her fallen very dark gray spellbook next to the little cobblestone pile of rubble. It must have fallen off when she smashed the cobblestone bench down.

Queen Narissa grabs up the spellbook.

With vampire speed... She slams its front cover hard into Moloch's helmet.

Moloch doubles over.

He groans hard some.

He rubs his red eyes, trying to stop seeing falling stars in them.

Queen Narissa declares, "you just broke your last promise: My own! !"

She opens up her spellbook.

She quickly casts a spell:

Etrjwseh Jtoiwzyj...Jwuihruf!

With his arms out... Moloch cries out, "ahh! !"

He turns into a bright upward rainfall of yellowish magical sparks.

He disappears back into the mostly dark red book from whence he came...back deep underground in Queen Narissa's lair.

Spike questions, "Aunt Narcissist...where did you send Buffy?"

He's standing next to Queen Narissa now.

Queen Narissa turns to him.

She goes, "and what do you care?"

She puts her hand out and up dismissively.

Spike nervously tries to say, "I...I don't."

Queen Narissa points out, "don't you know? You don't sound very convinced. Maybe Angelus isn't the only part of the family that is in danger of having a soul."

There's a awkward silence.

Suddenly, Queen Narissa turns back to the unholy water well.

She confidently darkly smiles as she does.

She mutters, "still...it doesn't matter now."

Sounding a little annoyed... Spike brings up again, "why? As a close vampire nephew to you, I should know."

Queen Narissa faintly sighs.

She figures, "oh, very well Spike."

She reveals, "I was trying to vanquish her. But, she still fell down the well. It's just as well for her though. Down to a place where there are no happily ever afters. Faint laugh. Just marvels and real pains."

She darkly grins on the last part.


	4. Welcome to New York

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 4: Welcome to New York

Meanwhile...

Buffy murmurs, "so...col...d..."

She's finding it hard to even say it.

Her body all the way to her neck is frozen solid. Her mouth is near frozen.

But, even as she falls... A featureless being of white light stretches its hand out to her.

The well gives way to a bright greenish bluish nebula in the cosmos.

The Hellmouth god is gaining speed on her.

It stretches out nebulous distorted smoky giant hands for her.

But... The featureless being says, "this is my realm: You have no place here!"

It catches Buffy with one outstretched hand.

The ice around her body is already starting to burn away into vaporizing upward rain.

And, with two more hands of white light... The featureless being crushes the Hellmouth god's smoky giant hands into vaporizing vapor.

The Hellmouth god cries out, "no! ! !"

The Hellmouth god retreats in a puff of smoke before its very existence could vanish before the bright white light.

Buffy sighs in heavy relief. She's realized she can move her mouth again.

She reactively closes her eyes from the bright white light surrounding her.

But... She says, "thank you. Who ever you be."

The featureless being comments, "I have many names and forms. But, that's not your story. Your story in New York is just beginning. But, yes: You're welcome."

Buffy faintly smiles.

She lies down on her side in the bright white light, just keeping her eyes closed.

She sighs softly to herself.

She feels completely comfortable somehow.

But, suddenly... Everything went pitch black.

She groans some.

She rubs her eyes, trying to get used to the dark.

After a bit... She sees a pale red manhole cover covered in sparkles.

Little streams of light come off from the little holes in the manhole cover.

Everything has gone from animation to live action.

She hears some things very strange to her from the other side: Honking horns and loud construction equipment.

Buffy sits up. But, the room is cramped somehow.

She almost bumps her head against a magical barrier in the dark.

She checks her outfit.

It's not wet anymore. But, sparkles are all over her.

She looks kind of nervous at discovering her live action form.

But, after a bit... She stops thinking about it.

She dusts herself off.

After that... She pushes open the manhole cover.

A flash of bright white light surrounds her.

She reactively closes her eyes.

But, just as quickly... She finds herself standing in a taller room of darkness.

She faintly smirks in faint satisfaction.

She pulls herself up through the open manhole above.

The manhole cover is already to the side of it in the middle of the road.

Buffy looks stunned.

She looks around, taking in all of Times Square in New York City.

Indistinct chatter. People staring in her direction and quickly walking away.

Times Square is full of billboard ads for "turning the internet way up: Aolmusic", "S.H.I.E.L.D: New and Improved?", McDonalds and Burger King because of course there are, "X-Men 2: Based on a True Story", and "Kingdom Hearts Infinity: The Game! Yes: For realsies!"

Buffy fast walks away from the people staring.

It's late at night.

Down a few blocks... Big fissures are in the road.

Burnt and crumpled down sewer pipes are being pulled out of the fissures by a Hellicarrier with a hard helmet like windshield and a lot of cable lines. Night shift construction workers are sweating like crazy, filling back up the roads with big solid pounds of coal from black trucks.

Traffic barricades are around.

Buffy murmurs to herself, "what the hell kind of work is this?"

She's looking around for any clue as to why around the traffic barricades.

Some cars nosily honk and crash into each other. A idiot trying to cut a corner through the barricades.

A pile up starts to form around them.

A rearview mirror shatters and falls from a crashing in taxi.

Buffy gets teary eyed.

She starts to rush over to try to help.

But, suddenly... Several more cars honk at her.

One of the drivers calls out, "get off the street!"

Buffy apologizes, "I'm so sorry. I'm..."

She tries to fast walk back the way she came.

Bt... A mostly greenish black industrial truck honks noisily at her.

Buffy mutters, "oh, ****!"

She dives out of the way in time.

But, as she does... She accidentally crashes into a sunglass and jewelry street stand.

A street vendor wearing traditional black spotted and orangish robes and a matching kufi looks angry.

A familiar looking old man is sitting on a green bench nearby, trying to read a Spider-man comic.

He sighs in frustration. He shakes his head.

He comments, "can't even sit down to enjoy a comic book in peace these days. Faint chuckle. Spider-man saving a trolley and Mary Jane from the Green Goblin. Now that was a good year for New York."

His name is Stan L...also known as Stan the Man.

Buffy gets up with a loud groan.

She reactively feels her head. Her forehead is bruised.

The melty crown on her head has smashed in half on the sidewalk.

The street vendor calls out, "lady! Are you crazy?! Now you'll have to pay for all of this."

Several people on the sidewalk are staring in shock at Buffy.

Teary eyed... Buffy says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Overcome by all the shouting and noise around her... She makes a run for it.

She sniffles hard. Some tears fall from her face.

She runs past a crowd of people going down to the subway.

Some of them call out, "hey! Watch it! Least you can do is say excuse me: God!"

Buffy goes down into the subway.

But... All she sees are more people rushing and pushing past people.

She almost gets boxed in with the crowd.

But, she keeps running for a empty subway train track.

That is...until a very short man calls out to her, "hey! Are you just trying to get yourself hurt?!"

He has frontless medium dark brown hair. He's carrying a small brown suitcase. He wears a open black suit, a dark purple tie, and a light blue shirt underneath.

Buffy stops at the edge of the subway.

She slightly turns toward him. She's trying to keep alert for anything that might come for her from the subway tunnel.

She sniffles hard.

She somberly says, "no."

The very short man points out, "they're electrified. Faint uneasy laugh. What? You mean you didn't know?"

Buffy admits, "sorry. Hard sniffle. I'm lost in this land. It's very weird and new to me. Maybe you can point me to...?"

The very short man mutters, "geez lady? Are you for real?"

Buffy wonders, "what does real mean?"

The very short man mutters under his breath, "no wonder. Big idiot."

He starts to storms off.

Buffy sniffles hard.

She shouts back, "well, why don't you go find your brother Grumpy and stay there?!"

The very short man doesn't answer. He just keeps storming off.

But... Most people on this side of the subway are staring at her.

One of them steps forward.

She tries to asks in concern, "dear. Can I...?"

But... Buffy isn't listening anymore.

She just runs for it.

She runs through the white door to the girls bathroom.

She closes a empty stall behind her.

She sighs with some nervous relief.

She gets out Mr. Pointy.

And, at a near whisper... She casts a spell:

Qarose Wjfinos Otrjws.

She vanishes in a puff of smoke.

She appears by some black garbage bags in a back alley.

From many blocks away... She can faintly hear loud police sirens and honking.

But, no one is around.

She sits on the pavement by a garbage bag.

Buffy somberly murmurs, "Angel? Angel, please! Where are...?"

She half thought Angel would just appear. But...he's not here.

Buffy suddenly starts babbling.

More tears fall.

Some words made out from the babbling are:

Fault... Spell to...away...from everyone... My fault...

Then... Buffy breaks down...crying into her hands.

Around then...

There's a underground meeting room of a S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse.

Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America, is very uncomfortably sitting at one end.

He's wearing his open dark blue army jacket and a white shirt under it. He also wears tan pants and a old fashioned leather belt.

He's sweating like crazy. He feels like he's running a fever. And, he rarely ever would at a desk job.

There's seismic cracks, crumpling, and flames forming in the unrecognizable walls and ceiling.

It's taking Scarlet Witch every dark red glow of psionic energy she has to seal most of them down. But, some escaped to the underground pipelines.

And, sitting at the scorched table...is Jean Grey with the Phoenix burning in her and Wolverine arguing loudly at each other.

Their clothes are torn to ribbons, along with a good chunk of the table.

Phoenix Jean Grey shouts, "Logan, you're not getting it!"

Wolverine shouts, "you just want it because I have it!"

Phoenix Jean Grey gets teary eyed.

Some burning up tears vaporize in the air.

She shouts back, "I brought back everyone we cared for from dust just for you! It's all or nothing with me. But, it's never been what I ******* want. Is it now?!"

She fires a fireball at Wolverine.

But... Captain America calls out, "that's enough!"

He throws his shield in the way.

It robs it of its oxygen in time to fade away in the air.

It bounces into Phoenix Jean Grey's side while it's still burning hot, off of several burnt off sections of wall, and back to Steve Rodgers.

Captain America heavily sighs.

He barely puts back down his still burning hot shield by the strap.

Phoenix Jean Grey coughs hard some. But, she just as quickly stands up.

She suddenly faintly laughs.

She comments, "good throw."

Wolverine very faintly laughs.

He comments, "got to admit: Not bad, bub."

Captain America seems very eager to get out of there.

He just goes, "yeah. Fine. Now..."

He takes a deep breath.

He says, "...again..."

He puts his arm down on his mostly unburnt end of the table.

He takes another deep breath.

Then... He brings back up, "I'm here because Nick Fury asked me to settle your divorce with as few casualties as possible, and no one else beside Scarlet Witch on the other side of that two way mirror is willing to. Now...what are we talking about now?"

Almost at the same time... Wolverine and Phoenix Jean Grey say, "the motorcycle."

Captain America heavily sighs into his hand.

After a bit... He looks up.

In pure astonishment... He comments, "the motorcycle? That's what this gets down to now? A motorcycle that was Scott's anyway? Here's a crazy suggestion: Why don't you both just buy the same damn model and give him back the original?!"

There's a awkward nervous silence.

Wolverine darkly smirks.

Phoenix Jean Grey sniffles.

Some burning up tears fall from her face.

Wolverine sarcastically mutters, "yeah. This ought to be good."

Phoenix Jean Grey somberly mutters, "you liked that motorcycle slightly more than my driving."

Wolverine gets his adamantium claws out.

He angrily goes, "all right: That does it!"

Captain America suddenly kicks up part of the table.

Wolverine reactively slashes it away into pieces.

Captain America calls out, "Wanda, it's that time!"

From another room... Scarlet Witch calls back, "okay!"

Wolverine is about ready to slash at Steve Rodgers, who's standing in the way now.

But, in the seconds it takes for Wolverine to slightly change direction of his claws... Scarlet Witch fires a dark red psionic blast under him.

Wolverine falls down the crumpling in big chasm under him.

His head hits the further down underground ground hard.

He groans hard.

He falls unconscious.

Scarlet Witch and Captain America moderately sigh in relief.

Phoenix Jean Grey smiles wide.

Flirtaciously... She says, "you're looking hot. Come closer."

Captain America puts up his shield.

He warns, "trust me: You really don't want to do that. We'll be back at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow. And, please try harder not to destroy some of the roads."

Phoenix Jean Grey smirks at Wolverine's unconscious body.

She faintly shrugs.

She figures, "why not try for you? Still... Laugh. I can always find some big muscle guy around here."

Steve Rodgers is already fast walking out of the room.

Scarlet Witch joins him on his way to the elevator.

Steve Rodgers heavily sighs.

He says, "thank you."

Wanda very faintly smiles.

Meanwhile...

Buffy has calmed down enough to start walking around the streets of New York.

She's walking slower now.

Most everyone is rushing home in their cars or already in their apartments.

There's much less sirens and honking now.

Buffy is still faintly teary eyed. But, she sighs in mixed relief.

It's raining.

But, at the moment, Buffy doesn't seem to really notice the rain.

She wonders out loud to herself, "hmm. Maybe going through one of those weirdly lit up magic mirrors can help me find Nightydale again."

She's glancing at a random billboard as she passes by it.


	5. With a Good Catch

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 5: With a Good Catch...

Back with Steve Rodgers and Wanda...

Wanda says, "you're amazing."

Steve Rodgers faintly chuckles.

He adds, "thank you."

Wanda comments, "you're welcome."

After a bit... She comments, "after a whole night of that, you still want to be engaged?"

They both faintly chuckle.

They get into the stark gray elevator. It closes behind them.

Steve Rodgers insists, "it's not that big a deal. Those X-Men got married on a crazy whim."

Wanda tilts her head to the left some. She gives him a doubtful look.

Steve Rodgers admits, "granted: It did bring back Professor Xavier and all the other people the Phoenix turned into dust. But, it was still crazy."

Wanda goes, "yeah. Faint nervous chuckle. No kidding."

She's straightened her head back up.

Steve Rodgers presses the button for the 1st floor.

The elevator is going up.

There's a brief silence.

Then... Wanda wonders, "and...no crazy mutant stuff for you?"

Steve Rodgers highlights, "oh come on Wanda. We've taken out H.Y.D.R.A. and saved Sokovia's economy in the S.H.I.E.L.D. clean up. You've been going back and forth between Magneto and the X-Men for who knows how long really. I think we got past crazy powers more than a year ago."

Wanda faintly chuckles. She smiles wide.

She recalls, "you're right. We have."

Steve Rodgers smiles back.

He and Wanda get out of the elevator.

Soon...

Steve Rodgers and Wanda are in another room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse, with standard rows of metal lockers for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

They're gathering up their black suitcases with S.H.I.E.L.D. logos on them.

Steve Rodgers reflects, "besides...me and Natasha are rational. We understand each other's strengths and weaknesses, and I'm the first to really know aside from Fury."

He and Wanda are turning the dials on the silvery white padlocks on their metal lockers.

Wanda concludes, "sounds like you're opening a bridge for her and you. I'm proud for you."

She unlocks her locker's padlock.

Steve Rodgers pauses on the last number of his locker's padlock.

Wanda briefly turns to Steve Rodgers.

She smiles.

Steve Rodgers adds, "thanks Wanda. But, you know..."

He starts to lean back against his locker.

He deeply sighs as he looks at nothing.

Wanda's smile quickly fades.

She asks in concern, "what's wrong, Steve?"

She leans back against her locker with her arm against it. Only, she's also still facing him.

Steve Rodgers deeply sighs.

After a bit... Steve Rodgers turns to her.

He explains, "well, I... I keep trying to think of how to tell my daughter. But, all she keeps seeing is someone who destroyed her mother's life that day. Yelena. Even if she was a H.Y.D.R.A. double agent all along and we had to do what we could to stop them in time...Morgan still thinks her mother can't be all bad. What am I supposed to do? Announce it in the church with everyone else there? I'd never live that down."

He heavily sighs into his hands.

There's a nervous silence.

Then... Wanda points out, "well...you're right about that last thing: The sooner you tell her, the easier it will get for you."

Steve Rodgers adds, "sorry. I know. But, that still isn't helping me much."

Wanda looks surprisingly unphased.

She insists, "it's all right. Natasha is hard like a ice cube."

Steve Rodgers very faintly chuckles.

He says, "yeah. Mostly."

Wanda adds, "but, if anyone can help your daughter ease into the news of your engagement, it's getting in touch with Vision. He can find the perfect present for anyone. Faint chuckle. I speak from experience."

Steve Rodgers points out, "of course it is your experience. You're dating him."

Wanda smiles wide.

She freely admits, "that is true. I always liked super intelligence...when it isn't firing at us."

They both chuckle some at that.

Wanda opens her locker. Steve Rodgers finally unlocks his locker to open it.

They take out their black suitcases from their lockers. Both have the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them.

Wanda insists, "but, believe me. You should get in touch with him."

Wanda closes her locker and locks it back up.

Steve Rodgers firmly smiles.

He says, "thanks. I'll do that just before I leave so I can pick it up from a bookstore."

He closes his locker and locks it back up.

Wanda faintly smiles.

She lightly comments, "yes. You're old fashioned."

Steve Rodgers starts to turn to leave.

But... Wanda suddenly says, "wait. You did not try to look for a pony? I hear little girls in America like them."

Steve Rodgers very faintly chuckles.

He brings up, "actually, I have. Neither Morgan or Nastasha are into petting zoos."

Wanda adds, "too bad. I would be."

Steve Rodgers looks amused.

He figures, "I'll think of getting you one for Christmas."

He's now heading for a metal door.

He opens it.

He walks through it, heading past some S.H.I.E.L.D. security agents on the night shift and several old fashioned security cameras.

Wanda quickly catches up to him.

She says, "great. But, it doesn't have to be a Shetland pony. You can expand the options: I just like seeing more of what America has to offer."

Steve Rodgers opens the second metal door.

He and Wanda are walking through it.

They head into the dark purple carpeted lobby. It's for the office building front for the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility.

On the other side of the second metal door, there's a danger high voltage sign.

Steve Rodgers says, "I know the feeling. I still got half a list of things to catch up on from around the world."

Wanda figures, "that's great too."

They both smile at each other.

Steve Rodgers adds, "thanks. Good night, Wanda." Wanda adds, "good night, Steve."

Wanda heads out some automatic sliding glass doors.

Steve Rodgers stays behind in the lobby.

He gets out his mostly dark blue cellular phone.

He starts dialing a number on it.

A hour or so later...

Buffy is passing a red and blue neon sign for a liquor store and its dark blue metal door. A tree is along the sidewalk.

Rain keeps falling.

Buffy's bruise is almost completely gone. Her healing factor from her shadow demon heart is remarkable.

But... She moderately sighs in frustration.

She's looked at most every billboard across the city, and still no sign of Nightydale.

She's about to sit down on the curb to think...when she notices a billboard across the street.

It has a castle almost exactly like Nightydale across it.

A starry night sky is around it. The stars are glittery though.

And... The billboard says something in black letters in a spooky yellow eye:

The Palace Casino. Where Dreams in Gold and Nightmares in Debt Come True.

Buffy looks stunned.

She quickly realizes, "wow. That's...certainly not Nightydale."

Then... A faint grin comes across her face.

She concludes, "but, it must be close to their valley of nightmare."

Buffy fast walks across the street.

She looks somewhat confused that there's no ladder or stairs to get up to the billboard.

Then, on impulse... She gets a idea.

She climbs up over a car hood.

She then kind of run jumps off the top of the car.

The car roof creaks loudly and bends under her feet.

The car alarm goes off like crazy.

Buffy grabs the dark blue billboard construction railing on reflex in the air.

She dangles over the horizontal side bar: Struggling to focus as well as pull herself up.

Buffy mutters loudly, "oh great! More painful strange sounds!"

After a bit... She pulls herself onto the billboard with a thud.

She groans some.

Her legs shiver. The cold is finally catching up to them under her dress.

She gets up.

Irritatedly... She calls out, "hello!"

The car alarm finally starts to die down.

Buffy calls out, "hello! It's Buffy Summers: Angelus's bride to be. I know most of you vampires don't actually care for me. But, you won't want Angelus's wrath on you. Now, do you?"

She glares tensely at the kingdom door on the billboard.

She calls out, "do you?!"

No answer.

Buffy heavily sighs.

Her glare suddenly fades.

She's suddenly thinking of Willow.

Floods, chasms forming in the roads, police sirens... Anything could have happened to her.

Buffy sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

She suggests, "if anyone can hear the Enchantress Slayer... Hard sniffle. Please open the door for me. I'll be very grateful!"

She asks again, "hello?"

No answer.

Buffy takes a hard look at the door.

She concludes, "fine! I'll open it myself."

Buffy tries to turn the door handle.

But... All it does is crumple the light fixtures in that billboard section in her hand.

She reactively lets go. But, smoke is coming from her hand.

Electrical sparks surge through her body.

She's groaning hard, struggling to stay conscious.

Buffy doubles over the edge of the horizontal side bar.

She falls...faster and faster toward the ground.

Around then...

Steve Rodgers is driving down a street in a mostly dark yellow and dark blue Volkswagen Beetle.

In the co-driver seat is his little eight year old adopted daughter Morgan.

Morgan Rodgers has very dark blond hair mostly tied in a ponytail. She has a small red mark resembling a hydra on the right side of her neck. She looks a little chubby. She wears white karate robes and a black belt.

With a naturally kind of rough sounding Ukrainian accent... Morgan groans.

She says, "daddy, please don't make me go. I'll be next. Faint sniffle. I know it."

Steve Rodgers slows down the car.

A little teary eyed... Steve Rodgers turns to her.

He asks, "sweetie...do you trust me?"

Morgan faintly smiles.

A little teary eyed herself... She reflects, "I've always liked you, daddy. It's battysha I don't."

Steve Rodgers very faintly smiles.

He turns back to driving.

He drives back at normal speed down the same street as the billboard sign.

Steve Trevor figures, "well...that's why this is the first time she's going to be driving you to school. For me, be a good little soldier. I'll rescue you if I have to. Okay?"

Sounding very unsure... Morgan says, "I guess that's better?"

Sounding a little better already... Steve Rodgers insists, "yeah. It will be. And, who knows? Maybe you'll have some grown up girl bonding time to start making up for all the times she was away on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Morgan comments back, "you mean plotting to take you away for good and I end up in a orphanage for nothing?"

Steve Rogers nervously sighs.

He concludes, "I kind of hate to tell you this. But, now you're sounding like Natasha."

Morgan very faintly smiles.

She asks, "really?"

She looks out the side window as she does.

Steve Rodgers tries to assure, "yeah. Really."

Suddenly... Morgan sees the electrical sparks surging around Buffy.

Very nervously... Morgan tries to say, "Steve..."

Steve Rodgers stops the car.

He is quick to ask, "why? What is...?"

Morgan calls out, "a Halloween princess is falling!"

Steve Rodgers very faintly chuckles.

He is quick to assume, "you've been watching too many kids cartoons."

Morgan insists, "please daddy! She really is!"

She points to the billboard as she does.

Steve Rodgers looks stunned.

But...Buffy's hard groans are more than enough to snap him out of it.

Steve Rodgers murmurs, "oh my god. Stay here!"

He unbuckles.

He rushes out of the car, breaking into a run.

From the car... Morgan calls out, "catch her, daddy!"

Steve Rodgers jumps off the ground.

He dives down on his side...catching Buffy in midair just before she hits the ground.

They both land hard with a thud on the ground.

Steve Rodgers groans hard some. But, he quickly gets to his feet.

He asks, "are you all...right?"

No answer from Buffy's unconscious body. Just fainter breathing.

Steve Rodgers gets teary eyed.

He murmurs, "no. No! Come on."

Breathe! Breathe!"

He lays her down on her back.

Morgan starts to ask, "daddy? Is she...?"

Steve Rodgers isn't listening though.

He doesn't know Buffy's strength. So, he sits there for a bit just trying to figure out how to apply pressure with his super strength without hurting her.

A tear falls from his face.

He murmurs, "oh god."

Then... He presses down on Buffy's heart.

He says, "come on. Breathe!"

Buffy starts to open her eyes.

She smiles wide...for that face seemed very familiar now.

He looks exactly like the guy in her prophetic dream.

Steve Rodgers sighs in great relief.

Buffy reaches out to his side on impulse.

She whispers, "thank you...my..."

She seems to faint. But...she's still awake under her closed eyes.

It's a conscious act to keep herself from saying more, and she knows it.


	6. When Will I Know?

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 6: When Will I Know?

Buffy kept alternating from sleeping for a hour to just keeping her eyes closed while awake.

But... Her stomach begins to growl.

Buffy heavily sighs.

She finally opens her eyes.

Her hand is completely healed.

It's early morning. The sun is only beginning to come up.

She finds herself in a mostly dark tan room with white windows and doorways. The couch she's been sleeping on and off on is dark red and reminiscent of Iron Man somehow.

She then nervously gulps. For, she suddenly realizes she's not alone.

Natasha Romanov asks, "hey. You okay?"

Her hair is dyed black, slightly wavy, and long. She wears a dark grey tan open business styled jacket over a long bluish white skirt. She also wears ripped blue jeans.

It's all part of her civilian cover in New York City in recent months as Nancy Tremaine.

She's sitting next to Buffy on the couch.

She has a kind of comforting black gloved hand on hers.

Buffy warily asks, "who are you? Where am I now?"

Natasha tries to assure, "Steve Rodgers's apartment. You're safe here."

Buffy starts to get teary eyed.

She murmurs under her breath, "no. No."

Sounding nervous... Natasha asks, "okay: Did I say something wrong?"

After a bit... Buffy tries to assure, "it's not anyone's fault. Hard sniffle. I'm kind of happy he caught me in time."

But...some tears fall from her face.

Buffy kind of reveals, "it's destiny's fault."

Solemnly... Natasha apologizes, "sorry. All I and the Avengers have known with destiny is when it's infinity stones, and that's more science magic. Besides..."

Buffy wonders, "what?"

Natasha answers, "we tried to get in touch with Odin and Thor about some Ragnarok prediction for a month. But, they're not answering our calls. Probably risking their cosmic necks to keep it from coming to pass."

Buffy concludes, "least that's good news for that...wherever that is."

Natasha figures, "yeah. It is. Do you want me to call someone?"

The teariness in Buffy's eyes start to dry up.

Buffy figures, "I tried that. But, I don't think they'll hear you: Not unless I can find a good magic mirror, a nice countryside with magical dishes that clean themselves, future kids that I could want, a house of kind dwarves and woodland animals, or a hollow tree."

For a second, Natasha seems disturbed.

Then... She has a stoic look on her face like it never happened.

Natasha suggests, "well, we're fresh out of those here. So...where else would you feel safe?"

Buffy figures, "wherever Angel or Angelus is. But, he might still be in Nightydale."

She's still lying on her side. But, she doesn't move her hand away from Natasha's.

Natasha asks, "do you know where I can find Nightydale?"

Reluctantly... Buffy admits, "I tried and tried. But... Hard sniffle. I hate to admit it. But, I'm lost. I would go and never come back to this strange big village if I knew where. I would. But... Hard sniffle. I don't. I just want to wake up from the nightmare in his arms."

Natasha bittersweetly smiles.

Natasha says, "well, welcome to a nice apartment in New York City. The city is a nightmare, I'm afraid. But, if you know the right kind of people, it isn't. Some people know me as Natasha Romanov. But, I have many names."

Buffy just very faintly smiles.

Natasha awkwardly figures, "okay. Well...I can contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to look for Angel or Angelus and bring him to you as soon as possible."

Buffy murmurs, "thank you."

Natasha adds, "you're welcome."

Natasha starts to get up.

She concludes, "any friend of Steve Rodgers is likely someone I am a friend of. Stay on the couch as long as you need. But, you still have to move to eat and shower."

Buffy says, "thank you for your kindness. I'm very grateful."

Natasha bittersweetly smiles again.

She figures, "you're welcome. And, to get along with me, there's something else you should know."

Buffy figures, "anything. Just tell me. Please."

Natasha concludes, "Steve and I...we're engaged to be married. It goes beyond love...beyond centuries. Don't get in my way. Please."

She's teary eyed at the last part. She even sniffles kind of loudly.

Buffy tries hard to ignore it.

Buffy just insists, "oh no. I wouldn't want to. Hard sniffle. I don't want to hurt kind people. I'm happy for you."

She suddenly finds the side of her body she's been lying on is aching from lying there too long.

She stretches on her back to get feeling back in that certain side.

Some yawns unintentionally come out.

Solemnly... Natasha says, "thank you."

She fast walks out of the apartment.

She doesn't want to keep showing true feelings like this to a complete stranger to her.

She doesn't even close the door behind her.

Buffy goes up and closes the door.

She then sits back on the couch.

She can still hear her stomach growling. But, she doesn't care at the moment.

She somberly murmurs, "oh my."

She starts to sob.

She can't ignore the implication anymore...the implication from Natasha's teary eyes.

Buffy gets up again with Mr. Pointy.

She's not going to the refrigerator to get food.

With a whisper... She casts a spell:

Qtrjt Tepoqsjt Owejptg.

Several jelly donuts appear on a magically appearing plate.

Meanwhile...

Natasha has gone up the emergency stairs.

She's on the flat roof of the apartment complex, completely by herself.

She deeply sighs into her hands.

But, when she looks up... A different face suddenly is over her own.

And... She starts to sing like Idina:

How does she know she loves him? How do I know I love him?

It's not enough...it's not enough...to take it all for granted.

You must remind yourself of the centuries old you...of the centuries old him...

Her photostatic veil fluctuates back to Natasha's real face and back to Idina's from picking up on her thoughts.

She keeps singing:

Of the childhood-less you...of the childhood-less enough him...

Well, does he leave little notes? Does he leave more than soldier toys on the chest?

Is it more than just yellow flowers to brighten my grave stone day?

Tombstones of government agents on both sides with yellow and purple flowers over them from centuries gone by, Natasha visiting most of them one by one in disguise... They all cycle through in her thoughts.

Natasha split jumps and twirls around across the roof.

She's singing louder:

Is it all enough to take for granted? For granted?!

Is it just a H.Y.D.R.A. agent hungry for my dear Rodgers's grave stone day?

Is it all just distraction after distraction? Distraction from the red?!

Red forgotten and remembered in ledgers and edges?

When do I know?! When will I really know?!

A explosion of red super soldier serum with H.Y.D.R.A. agents running out of the room, Hellicarriers crashing down into the oceans from battle to battle, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents crying out for heroes... They all cycle through in her thoughts.

Natasha twirls faster and faster.

Her photostatic veil fluctuates from face to face faster and faster in a blur.

Then... She twirls slower and slower.

She's singing softer:

How does she know she loves him? How do I know I love him?

It's not enough...it's not enough...to take it all for granted.

You must remind yourself of the centuries old you...of the centuries old him...

Of the childhood-less you...of the childhood-less enough him...

Is it all enough to take for granted? For granted?!

Is it just a H.Y.D.R.A. agent hungry for my dear Rodgers's grave stone day?

Is it all just distraction after distraction? Distraction from the red?!

Red forgotten and remembered in ledgers and edges?

When do I know? When will I really know?!

When do I know? When will I really know?!

At the last part of the song... Natasha stops twirling.

She bows crouched before the rising sun.

And, she lets out a heavy sigh.

Ten or so minutes later...

Buffy is in the shower. It's running cool but not too cold water over the dark red tinted ceramic bathtub.

Her clothes are plopped on the floor, wet and all. She didn't feel like hanging them up to dry.

WWII photos of Bucky, Captain America, Peggy Carter, and Black Widow herself line the light green and white checkered tiled walls.

The bathroom mirror is gold colored at the rim. The drawn up dark blue wave like curtains over the bathtub are decorated in yellow and blue flowers and Egyptian pyramids.

Buffy's silhouette is seen over the curtains.

She's soaping herself up.

And, in the midst of the water running around her head... Buffy sings:

How does she know she loves him? How do I know I love him?

It's not enough...it's not enough...to take it all for destiny.

You must remind yourself of defying destiny...of defying being frozen in regrets of guys past...

Of the destiny defying you...of the centuries old angel to come...

Well, does Steve leave little notes? Well, does Angel leave more than bad blood on the table?

Is it more than just angelic in say to lighten even my darkest days?

The sound of the running shower water seems to get louder.

She turns to the left to soap up her other bare arm.

She's singing louder:

Is it all enough for defying destiny? For defying destiny?!

Is it just a enchantress playing games? Is it just a demon making me tap dance in a burst of fire?

Is this all just distraction after distraction? Distraction from the destiny?!

Destiny I try and try to defy for every step I make?

When do I know?! When will I really know?!

She swiftly turns to some shampoo.

She almost makes it fall in the process.

She picks it back up with reflex alone to put it back down on the little shelf in the wall.

She blushes a little in self determined embarrassment.

She then puts down the soap on the little shelf.

She picks up the shampoo again. Only slower this time.

She tries to unscrew the cap off.

But, it feels too friction full to be of much help without breaking it in a big mess in her hands.

Then, she notices the flap on the light green shampoo cap.

She blushes a little in self determined embarrassment.

She opens the flap.

She begins to squirt the shampoo into her free hand.

She starts looking down to preemptively protect her eyes.

She's squirting and putting shampoo in her hair.

And, as she does... She's singing softer:

How does she know she loves him? How do I know I love him?

It's not enough...it's not enough...to take it all for destiny.

You must remind yourself of defying destiny...of defying being frozen in regrets of guys past...

Of the destiny defying you...of the centuries old angel to come...

Is it all enough for defying destiny? For defying destiny?!

Is it just a enchantress playing games? Is it just a demon making me tap dance in a burst of fire?

Is this all just distraction after distraction? Distraction from the destiny?!

Destiny I try and try to defy for every step I make?

When do I know?! When will I really know?!

When do I know? When will I really know?!

At the last part of the song... She sighs heavily to herself.

She sniffles hard.

The final round of shower water runs over her.

She turns off the water with a turn of a gold knob on the wall.

But, as her silhouette leans over the knob... She lets out some sobs and heavy sighs.


	7. Not So Great Bonding Time

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 7: Not So Great Bonding Time

A few hours later...

There's a knock at the front door.

Morgan cautiously opens it.

She's wearing mostly faint purple pajamas: With blue jays, frogs, blue dotted spiraling lines, and purple roses on them.

Natasha is standing at the door with her real face.

She's wearing a double set of earrings: With goldish hoops, and blue jay earrings hanging from them.

She has some bags under her eyes. But, she faintly smiles like it's nothing.

She says, "hey Morgan."

Morgan nervously says, "hi Nancy."

Natasha lets herself in.

Morgan closes the door behind her.

Natasha looks a little amused.

She comments, "that's the first time you just let me in. Are we girlfriends now, or...?"

Morgan warningly glares.

She mutters back, "I'm trying to be a good little soldier for daddy. Don't push me."

Natasha moderately sighs.

She concludes, "sorry. My mistake."

Morgan suddenly very faintly chuckles.

Natasha gets a little red in the face.

She asks, "what?"

Morgan realizes, "those earrings. You wore them to try to make me more comfortable."

The red fades from Natasha's face.

She very faintly smiles.

Natasha figures, "I did. Are they working?"

Morgan just very faintly chuckles again.

Natasha figures, "I take it then to be a yes."

She then asks, "did you eat breakfast and do your teeth?"

Morgan says, "yeah."

Natasha firmly tells her, "good. As soon as you're dressed, we'll be...going."

She then notices Buffy talking to four white-throated dipper birds.

Buffy has her hair let down. She has her clipped on very tan pink rose in her hair. She has her clothes back on.

The white-throated dipper birds are flying around, hovering in front of her.

Buffy says, "tell Odin thank you for letting me borrow it. Oh. Faint chuckle. You're welcome."

Mjolnir is lying next to Buffy on the couch.

Buffy says to the birds, "have a good flight."

She's smiling.

She waves goodbye to the white-throated dippers.

The birds fly out of the open window.

Natasha murmurs to herself, "wow."

For a second, she seems nervous.

She gulps nervously.

Then, she seems unphased.

Meanwhile, Morgan is getting dressed in her room. The door is closed.

Natasha then gets a whiff of something really smelly.

She opens the bathroom door.

She just as quickly slams it shut.

Her eyes are watering from the smell.

She takes out a S.H.I.E.L.D. gas mask and puts it on to release a gust of fresh air into her lungs.

She mutters under her breath, "god! That's disgusting!"

By now, Morgan has come out of her room.

She is wearing a red and blue splotchy T-shirt with frogs and yellow fish on it. She has on a light purple backpack with Pac-Man like dark purple and blue ghosts on it. She also wears some blue pants.

Fairly worried... Morgan asks, "are you okay?"

Natasha gestures to the door.

She then puts away the S.H.I.E.L.D. gas mask.

She tensely mutters, "just go. Steve will clean up the..."

Buffy says, "was that not the ground? Hard sniffle. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Natasha practically shouts, "what?!"

Teary eyed... Morgan is quick to assume, "Natasha, she's a princess. She didn't mean to..."

Natasha storms over to Buffy.

Buffy starts to sob.

She finds it hard to look up.

Between her sobs... Buffy murmurs, "I'm so...I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

Natasha looks ready to grab her by the neck.

But, as soon as she hears the last part of Buffy's murmuring... Natasha pulls her arm back.

Natasha heavily sighs.

She says, "okay. But, you better."

Buffy nervously nods.

She reaches for Mjolnir.

It easily flies into her hand.

She's soon holding Mjolnir close like a stuffed animal. Faint lightning sparks dance around it.

Natasha harshly questions, "and how the hell did you get Mjolnir if you have trouble finding where to pee?"

Buffy murmurs, "I'm so sorry. Hard sniffle! I only... Hard sniffle. I only got Mjolnir to try to prove..."

Some tears fall from her face as she does.

Suddenly... Steve asks, "you mind telling me what's going on?"

He's standing not far behind Natasha now.

He's giving a hard look her way.

Natasha turns to face him.

Natasha remarks, "our mystery princess apparently doesn't know what a bathroom is. But, she knows her way around a shower. Very faint laugh. You'd think she lives in a dark forest."

Buffy looks up.

She points up with her finger.

Sounding calmer all a sudden... She starts to say, "actually, I..."

Natasha gives her a heated glare.

Buffy looks down again.

She gulps really nervously.

Natasha glare gives way to a hard look.

She says, "look. You're a really confused woman with good intentions. But..."

She heavily sighs.

She starts fast walking to the door.

Morgan is still standing by the door.

She looks too shocked to say anything right now.

Steve rushes over to Natasha.

He's about to say something.

But... Natasha beats him to it, "change of plans, Steve. I'm taking the overgrown child to S.H.I.E.L.D. for testing to see how intelligent she really is and who she's working for. You take Morgan to school."

She's about to open the door.

But... Steve puts his arm in front of it to keep the door from opening.

Steve points out, "I thought you were going to take Morgan. You know, some grown up girl bonding time?"

Natasha warningly glares at him.

Teary eyed all a sudden... She cuttingly remarks, "oh. So, you can have some grown up girl bonding time? Don't bet on it."

She tries to kick Steve down to make him move.

But... Steve grabs her leg with both arms and holds it there.

He warningly glares back.

He whispers harshly, "Natasha, stop! You really think she's acting?"

Natasha takes some heavy breaths.

Meanwhile, Steve kind of slowly lays back down her leg.

Natasha is looking down now.

She sighs heavily. She sniffles hard some.

She reluctantly says, "no, my dear Rogers. She isn't."

A tear falls from her face.

Sounding a little better... Steve figures, "thank you."

Natasha says, "fine. I'll take her. But, I'm calling in Sharon Carter to watch over you two while I'm gone."

Sounding rattled... Steve asks back, "what? Now you don't trust me?"

Natasha is looking straight at him.

She's trying to act like nothing is wrong. But, she gulps nervously.

Natasha starts to open the door.

She remarks, "consider it a test. I hope you two pass it."

She gestures hurriedly to Morgan.

Morgan very reluctantly follows her out the door.

Natasha slams the door hard behind her.

Steve just stands there for who knows how long. Rattled and teary eyed.

From across the room... Buffy somberly says, "I'm sorry."

Steve turns back to her.

He starts to say, "just..."

He heavily sighs.

He finishes the thought, "...clean up the mess. Then we have to talk."

He storms off for his room.

He slams the door hard behind him.

A few minutes later...

The bathroom is sparkling clean now. And, it's not just the floor.

Steve is standing there in the open doorway. So is Buffy.

Steve checks some of the walls with his hands to be sure.

But, there's no dirt or cobwebs anywhere.

Steve faintly chuckles.

Steve realizes, "you cleaned it up like magic. If it didn't just feel it with my own hand, I would think I'm in a dream."

Buffy very faintly smiles. Steve faintly smiles back.

Buffy somberly says, "you're welcome."

She bites her lip to avoid saying more.

She quickly turns back.

She sits back down on the couch.

She sighs heavily.

She's looking down.

Steve sits next to her.

Buffy starts to say, "I wanted her and you to be happy. Hard sniffle. But, I..."

Steve goes, "shh. It's okay."

Buffy murmurs, "I don't know."

Steve heavily sighs.

He slightly turns to try to face her. But, she's still looking down.

Steve admits, "as for Natasha... She's mostly like a ice cube. Very faint chuckle. It takes a very special guy for her to really open up to anyone, and I'm the only guy I know that is. To be honest...she thinks love is for children."

After a bit... Steve admits, "I still don't understand myself why she wants to date me. But, I'm not really complaining."

Buffy can't help but chuckle some.

Sounding a little better... Buffy says, "thank you."

Steve adds, "you're welcome."

Buffy looks up at him.

For a second, they look into each other's eyes.

They both look stunned and nervous.

Steve never got a chance to really look at her before. And, he can't help but think she's very pretty.

Then... Buffy is quick to say, "I...I never got to really introduce myself or to thank you for saving me earlier. I'm Buffy Summers: Enchantress and Slayer from a magical world of darkness."

Steve very faintly smiles.

He awkwardly says, "you're welcome."

He shakes her hand.

And... He introduces himself, "Steve Rodgers. I wish we could have met in a better situation."

Buffy sniffles hard some.

She can't help but admit, "you and me both."

Steve faintly sniffles.

Steve brings up, "you seem like a woman with nothing but good intentions who has been fighting darkness on your own for a long time."

Buffy freely admits, "yeah. The darkness is never as easy to fight as we'd like it to."

Steve solemnly says, "I know exactly what that feels like...because I feel the same way."

The teariness in their eyes slowly but surely start to dry up.

Steve's hand is still on hers.

And, they just sit there for a while: Both very faintly smiling.


	8. Angel Arrives

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 8: Angel Arrives

A half hour later...

Everything has gone back from live action to animation.

Queen Narissa heatedly glares at Buffy's and Steve's images in the watery reflection in the unholy water well: From a half hour ago.

She lowly mutters, "oh! Oh, wouldn't she just love to come crawling back here and steal my stepson and my crown away?!"

She whirls around on the last part.

She mutters to herself, "cast me aside like so much royal demon rubbish!"

She puts her arms out as she does.

Queen Narissa puts a hand over her head.

She sighs heavily.

She mutters to herself, "I swear, if I have to have a summoned demon turn on me one more time..."

Suddenly... A dark red hedge statue head of her head tumbles in front of her.

Queen Narissa shouts, "careful with that!"

A vampire gardener with very long nails is up on a metallic ladder. He's been trimming her hedge statue across the way.

He calls back, "sorry, my queen of evil!"

Queen Narissa puts a hand over her head.

She heavily sighs.

She comments, "now I'll have to cast something to make it big again to fit my truly magnificent presence."

Then... She whirls back around to the side.

She practically shouts, "what do you want?!"

Angel is standing there now. So is Spike.

Dead serious... Angel asks, "where is Buffy?"

Queen Narissa waves her hand kind of dismissively.

She concludes, "yes, yes. I still don't know what you see in her. But, I found her. She's in another universe. See for yourself."

She whirls back to face the watery reflection in the unholy water well.

Spike and Angel turn to look at the watery reflection.

But... The images have changed to a mostly white bus driving down the road: With blue lines across, plenty of advertisements on the side, and black tinted windows.

Interestingly... Spike and Angel groan hard some.

They reactively cover their eyes.

Queen Narissa figures out, "too much sunlight? Well, I'll lower the intensity here. But, sunglasses wouldn't hurt on the other side."

She turns a watery knob for light intensity in the unholy water well's unholy waters.

The images become as dark as night.

Spike and Angel moderately sigh in relief.

They open their eyes.

Spike figures, "yeah. That's better. What's next: Peroxide, racing horseless carriages, and bloody hell springs terribly hot?"

Angel faintly laughs.

He comments, "long as I'm not standing in the bloody hell springs. I'd rather it be a demon."

Spike very faintly laughs.

Queen Narissa mutters, "ugh! Enough with the bromance!"

Spike looks down nervously.

Angel gulps nervously some.

Queen Narissa asks, "look "Angel": Do you want to rescue Buffy or not?"

Angel concludes, "fine."

Spike concludes, "okay. But, I'm going too. I want to help him out."

Queen Narissa hands them black sunglasses and black heart shaped amulets on black silvery necklaces.

Spike and Angel put them on.

Queen Narissa waves a hand out high dismissively.

She says, "good, good. Just go already!"

Spike and Angel dive head first into the unholy water well.

Darkness from the amulets starts to cover them as they do.

A few minutes later...

Everything goes from animation to live action.

Spike impatiently tears off the manhole cover.

It flies hard into a glass window of a skyscraper miles away.

Security alarms are faintly heard.

But, as Spike pulls himself out of the manhole... The manhole cover is sitting there to the side like nothing much happened.

Angel then pulls himself up.

He sarcastically comments, "great first impression. I already see which glass house you can keep throwing stones at."

Not even looking back... Spike is muttering, "shut...up."

Suddenly... Two S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarriers in the air and several police cars are coming their way.

Spike and Angel look at each other kind of nervously.

They suddenly realize the amulets are covering them with easy to see through clouds of darkness...in broad daylight.

Almost at the same time... Spike and Angel mutter, "****!"

They split up. So do the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarriers and police cars.

Police sirens are whirling.

Angel breaks into a run on the road to the left. Spike breaks into a run to the road to the right.

Many apartment complexes are between the roads. Behind them is a corner full of billboards: Including one for Hairspray and one for Jersey Boys.

Spike sarcastically mutters out loud, "yeah. Good ******* plan, Narissa! Why didn't you just ship us to the police?!"

Angel run charges for the bus. It's driving past the corner full of billboards.

But... Spike is gone.

Back in Nightydale...

Everything goes from live action to animation.

Queen Narissa points out, "I pulled you out. Didn't I?"

A watery orb of a portal vanishes with a poof behind Spike.

Spike darkly figures, "I know our plan. I win Buffy's heart, and you leave me be on the other side so we can both rest in peace. But, I want to actually fight next time."

Queen Narissa assures, "oh, don't worry Spike. I will ensure it."

She puts a kind of comforting hand on his shoulder.

Spike very faintly smirks.

Meanwhile...

Everything goes back from animation to live action.

Steve is driving his car down the road.

Buffy is sitting in the co-driver seat. Mjolnir is nowhere to be seen.

She's looking out the side window.

She's trying hard not to look at Steve long.

She gets a little teary eyed from all the mixed feelings within her. But, she doesn't want to show it.

Steve checks in concern, "you're very quiet. Are you okay?"

Half heartedly... Buffy insists, "yeah. Just...I just miss my prince."

Steve asks, "you want to talk more about it? It might help."

Buffy heavily sighs.

She admits, "we were to get married in Nightydale. Then, someone pushed me down a well while I was filling a jug. I wandered around the city, and no one seemed to be nice to me. And, before I knew it, I was waking up by Natasha on the couch."

Steve gets a little teary eyed.

He openly admits, "I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt you."

Buffy very faintly chuckles. She even blushes.

Buffy adds, "thank you very much. You're sweet."

She's quick to change the subject, "but...but the Hellmouth Kingdoms don't usually take kindly to humans. And, most enchantresses don't take kindly to shadow demon hearts...even if you're born with one."

She sniffles hard.

Steve sniffles hard some.

He says, "I'm sorry."

He tries to put his free comforting hand on hers.

But, Buffy doesn't see his hand.

Buffy somberly murmurs, "I'm tougher than I look. But...thank you. You have no idea how..."

She sniffles hard.

Steve drives the car slower.

He turns to her.

He asks in concern, "how what?"

Buffy insists, "I'm so sorry I can't tell you. But... Hard sniffle. It's better this way."

She almost reaches for his hand.

But... She turns back to the side window.

She lets out some sobs.

Steve turns back to driving.

The rest of the drive is in nervous silence.

Meanwhile...

A 5'3 ft tall woman with let down blonde hair is seen on one side of the bus.

Angel leaps high onto the back of the bus.

It creaks and cracks from the thud.

The bus driver grinds the bus to a halt. Little sparks fly off from the wheels.

Angel declares, "hold on Buffy. I'll save you from this foul bellowing dimension pocket demon!"

He plunges his broadsword into the bus.

It goes right through the bus and through a old lady's bag of birdseed.

Miraculously, it completely misses the old lady.

Angel draws back his broadsword out through the bus.

Everyone on the bus gasps and cries out in fear.

The bus driver calls out, "everybody off the bus!"

Everyone leaves the bus, running for it.

Only the bus driver turns back to the bus.

Irritatedly... Angel calls out, "Buffy? My love?!"

He heavily sighs.

He leaps off the dented in bus.

The ground creaks under his feet.

The bus driver angrily shouts, "you crazy punk! Nobody stabs my bus: I'll tear you apart! Do you hear me?!"

She motions tearing down with her hands on the second to last part.

Angel glares tensely at her.

He draws out his broadsword and puts it dangerously near her neck before she can even grab his arm.

The bus driver gulps nervously.

Angel asks, "is that a threat?"

Suddenly... A familiar voice says, "it's not the driver you have to worry about."

Just then... Angel feels a electrical shock run through his arm.

Some bright blue sparks go off.

He groans hard some. For, the feeling is very new to him.

He reactively lowers his arm, clutching it.

Black Widow is standing several feet away.

So is the other end of the cable line for her Widow's Bite.

Black Widow has a wig of long slightly wavy dark red hair over her dyed black hair.

Black Widow calls out, "get out of the way! Go!"

The bus driver doesn't say anything. She just runs for it.

Angel's arm quickly heals.

Angel angrily turns toward Black Widow.

He mutters harshly, "you first."

Black Widow warningly coldly glares.

She asks, "do you really want to do that?"

The police cars pull up around Angel and Black Widow.

A team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are coming down on cable lines from a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier.

Suddenly... Laser fast fire hits Angel in the side.

It came from high up.

Angel groans hard some. But, he doesn't clutch his side.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are continuing to come down to the ground.

But, as they do, they're all pausing to look around in confusion.

Angel roars with anger.

He slashes at Black Widow with his broadsword.

Black Widow tumbles backwards.

In mid-tumble, she trip kicks Angel down.

Angel's broadsword falls to the ground with a clink.

Black Widow tries to tell him, "it wasn't us. Stand down, and we can talk."

Angel and Black Widow both get back to their feet.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents split up, looking for whoever fired the shot.

Angel mutters, "vanquishing that demon was for naught, and you're now in the way. Where are you keeping Buffy?!"

For a second, Black Widow gets wide eyed.

But, in that second... Angel punches her in the side.

Black Widow falls to the ground.

She coughs hard on her side.

But, as Angel is about to pull her up... Black Widow grabs the fallen broadsword by the hilt.

From the ground... Black Widow slams the hilt hard into Angel's already hit side.

Angel doubles over some.

He coughs hard some.

Black Widow is back on her feet.

She's groaning hard some still, kind of doubled over. But, she's still standing.

Black Widow says, "I'm not keeping her. She's staying by choice until..."

Angel mutters back, "you're a liar!"

At the same time... He spin kicks Black Widow hard into a police car.

Black Widow groans hard against the seriously dented in car door.

The police try to fire down on Angel with their black light gun pointers.

Angel just swiftly runs past all the incoming laser fast fire.

He backhand punches several police officers down. He hurls away several more into their own car windshields.

Glass shatters.

Police officers groan hard on the ground and in the windshields.

Black Widow gets back on her feet.

She's groaning hard.

She's leaning on the police car for support to still stand.

Black Widow asks, "Buffy Summers wanted me to look for Angel or Angelus. Do you know him? Everything else seems dimmer around him. She wants to wake up from the nightmare in his arms."

Angel looks stunned at the last part.

A little teary eyed all of a sudden... He says, "that sounds like Buffy. I am Prince Angel."

Black Widow looks fairly stunned herself.

Angel apologizes, "I'm sorry."

Black Widow gets a little teary eyed.

Just then... S.H.I.E.L.D. agents fire laser fast fire at him from behind the police cars.

Angel breaks into a run past it all.

He runs into a park.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent calls out, "this way!"

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to close in on him.

But... Angel quickly dives into the river under a stone bridge.

He has no physical breath. So, he hides against a dark part of the bottom of the river.

One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents mutters, "damnit! He's gone."

After a bit... The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents give up.

Black Widow heavily sighs.

And, she mutters something in Russian.

She looks frustrated as hell.

Not long after...

Buffy is sitting in the car by herself in a wide parking lot.

She firmly insisted Steve go to his community service work at the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility without her. And, Steve didn't want to make her feel any worse.

She just keeps sobbing.

That is...until she hears a knock on the car door.

It's Wanda.


	9. A Happy Not to Be Working Song

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 9: A Happy Not To Be Working Song

Wanda says, "hello."

She waves.

Buffy looks up.

She tries to put up a brave face. But, the teariness in her eyes is clear to see.

Buffy rolls down the window.

She warily says, "hello. Who are...?"

Wanda introduces herself, "I'm Wanda: A fellow Avenger. Steve said you've been sad, and I insisted I come to your rescue to help."

She's faintly teary eyed because she sees Buffy is teary eyed.

Buffy somberly says, "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude. But..."

Wanda doesn't look really phased though.

She explains, "I've had more awkward conversations with Vision before."

Buffy very faintly chuckles.

After a bit... She lays it out, "unless you can help with destiny or get me back to Angel... Heavy sigh. I'm afraid you can't help."

Wanda very faintly smiles.

She lightly says, "actually... Faint chuckle. It's funny you should mention destiny."

Buffy looks down.

She sniffles hard some.

She mutters back, "destiny. I sure don't find it funny."

Wanda explains, "sorry Buffy. It's not what you think: I have the power to warp reality. Plus, it's the oddest thing: Steve doesn't seem to need my help with Wolverine and Phoenix today."

Buffy unbuckles.

She's starting to slowly but surely smile wide.

She rushes out through the car door to face her.

And... She realizes, "ohh! I have no idea who they are. But, yes: That is very different. Thank you."

On impulse... She hugs Wanda tight.

Wanda awkwardly hugs her back.

She says, "umm...yeah. Thank you."

Buffy blushes a little.

She concludes, "sorry. It's just... You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Wanda faintly chuckles.

She mostly assures, "well, I think I have a fairly good idea. I'll do what I can to help."

Then... She explains, "making portals I can do. Changing destiny is something I need all the facts for, or it will go very wrong: Even if I try hard to."

Buffy points out, "oh. I appreciate you trying to help. But...I want to be where Angel is. And, I'm not sure where that is."

She starts looking down really nervously.

Wanda is kind of quick to check, "umm...do you know where you last were before you ended up in our world?"

Buffy looks up.

She recalls, "I do. It was by a unholy water well in the kingdom of Nightydale."

Wanda smiles.

She offers, "all right. I can take you back there. Maybe you'll find your Angel there."

Buffy smiles wide.

Buffy says, "thank you. Thank you so much."

Wanda closes her eyes.

She's spinning her arms around faster and faster outward, creating a vortex of spiraling dark red glows of psionic energy.

She keeps spinning her arms...until the watery image of the unholy water well gets large enough for a person to walk into in the vortex.

And... Buffy fast walks through it.

A few seconds later...

Everything goes from live action to animation.

A psionic ray of dark red bends down before the unholy water running down the water well.

It curves down underground...in and out through the watery orb in Narissa's cave.

Buffy appears before the watery orb.

The psionic ray of dark red vanishes behind her.

She looks fairly confused.

But, then... She glances at the speeding by reflections in the watery orb: Of falling down the well and being pushed, of wandering around New York City...and of talking to Natasha and Steve.

She knows too well where she is now.

She contemplatively puts her hand under her chin as she keeps glancing around.

Sounding concerned... Buffy goes, "this just won't do. What to do, what to...?"

Then... She suddenly mischievously grins.

She cups her hand over her mouth.

And... She vocalizes, "ahhh ahhh ahh a ahh."

Dire rats, dire ravens, spiders in the furthest corners of the cave ceiling, dire vampire bats... They all gather in a circle around her.

Buffy concludes, "well...it's always good to make new friends."

She nervously plays with her fingers as she does.

After a bit... She claps her hands.

She says, "all right. Now, let's get to work on making this lair as happily themed as humanely possible to really annoy Queen Narissa."

Suddenly... Buffy gets a little teary eyed.

She solemnly says to the dire rats, "ohh. She never really feeds you? Well, once I overthrow the queen, I'll see what we can do about that."

The teariness in her eyes is already starting to dry up.

Then... Buffy starts to sing:

Come, my dire friends...as we all sing a happy not to be working song.

Merry voices given no love too long...

Clear and strong in the acoustic cave-r-ings.

Come and roll your cares away with me to that crazy after-schooling of a happy not to be working song!

Soon... Buffy has magically given herself a white sheeted double sized bed in front of the watery orb.

She sits on the edge of it.

She takes off her jacket.

She lets it carelessly fall off down a stalactite.

She continues singing:

And just maybe pitch in webbing up the crud all pretty as we sing along.

The spiders are making little hearts, spades, spikes, roses, beaks, and vampire fangs in their low hanging webs.

Buffy leans down on the bed with her hands by her head.

She sighs softly to herself.

Then... She continues singing:

Trill a cheerful tune in high pitch only we can hear...

Gunk up the tub in rosy mildew perfume, scrub away a stubborn stain of self made drain, pluck a gray hair or two or three, shower yourself with holy water for goodness sake...

We'll keep singing without fail with whatever we want to do. Otherwise, we'd spoil it.

Some dire ravens turn a metal valve wheel around with their talons.

A large pool of unholy water is draining fast down who knows where.

Some dire vampire bats turn a metal valve wheel around with their wings wrapped around.

A supply of steaming holy water marked forbidden starts running into the emptying pool.

Sounds of plucking gray hairs and the smell of rosy mildew is heard and smelt.

Buffy smiles wide.

She continues singing:

How we all enjoy letting go with a little "ha ha ha you stuck up fools for locking us up like Cinderella"...

...now we're having a ball with coloring up your spelling s-a-d spellbook.

Buffy is doodling red, pink, and blue stakes and crosses in Queen Narissa's left unattended spellbook.

She's still lying down all the while.

As she keeps on doodling... She continues singing:

Hosing down the stalactites to little tiny mites, cleaning out the rock fridge, inhaling the toilet water...

Dire rats and dire vampire bats are carrying water hoses in their mouths. They're blasting the stalactites to pieces with water.

Some sounds of little animal burps and a running toilet are heard.

Suddenly... Buffy sits up.

She puts down the open spellbook.

She mutters out loud, "oh god! I don't even want to see that one."

All the dire animals and spiders suddenly pause to look at her.

Buffy blushes.

She plays with her fingers nervously.

But, after a bit... She mischievously grins again.

She continues singing:

Still...

Faint chuckle.

It's such fun...to hum a happy not to be working song!

The dire animals and spiders go back to playing and wrecking the cave like nothing happened.

The large pool is now full of holy water.

Dire rats are jumping in and crawling in the pool by the hundred.

Buffy sings:

Ooh! A happy not to be working song!

Buffy puts her hand contemplatively under her chin.

She's looking back at the circling through watery reflections in the watery orb.

Buffy moderately sighs.

She continues singing:

Oh, how strange a place to be in hindsight...till Angel is in my foresight.

My heart, my senses, and my soul...is sighing.

Just then, two of the dire rats get up on Buffy's bed.

Buffy smiles.

She pets them both.

They curl up against her legs and hips.

Buffy continues singing:

Still...as long as I am here...

I guess a new experience of not really working could be worth trying.

Buffy cups her hand over her mouth.

And, she calls out, "hey! Keep going!"

Buffy chuckles hard some at herself.

Buffy continues singing:

You can do a lot when you've got such a happy not to be working tune to hum...

While you're ignoring the soapy scum...

We adore each little misdeed that we deny before the Valleys of Heavens.

So, friends even though you're super gross...

Long as you do it considerably away from me...

Maybe we're a happy party? Maybe we're a throng?

Singing as we fetch the detergent box for the smelly dresses and the stinky socks...

The sound of a washer is heard.

Buffy finishes her song:

If you cannot sing along, then why not hum along?

Or, just sing along?

...as we're maybe finishing our happy not to be working song!

One of the dire rats lying curled next to her licks her cheek.

Buffy faintly chuckles.

Buffy cheerfully says, "well, this is fun. Isn't it?"

But, after a bit... She's glancing at the circling through watery reflections in the watery orb.

She nervously sighs some to herself.


	10. Not Looking for Phoenixes

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 10: Not Looking For Phoenixes

Ten minutes later...

There's footsteps.

The dire animals and spiders are all scurrying away in a hurry.

Buffy gulps very nervously. She knows too well what that means.

Buffy says, "well...goodbye. I'll miss you."

She waves goodbye to the dire animals and spiders.

Buffy fast walks over to the rock refrigerator to see if there is anything sweet left.

All that's left is dire animal hairs lying around and a untouched chocolate covered candy apple.

The candy apple is giving off faint hints of greenish vapor.

Buffy takes it out by the white stick.

She takes the candy apple over with her to the bed.

She sits down.

She's about to take a bite into the candy apple...when she sees Queen Narissa storming towards her.

Buffy jumps a little in startlement.

She accidentally drops the candy apple at the foot of the bed.

Queen Narissa mutters lowly, "what...the hell...happened to my cave?!"

Buffy very nervously looks at her.

Buffy says, "I know now you sent me to the Marvel Universe to try to get rid of me. Didn't think I know that, did you?"

She's trying to still smile.

Buffy remarks, "you also should get better spells: These spells look like they were made in kindergarten."

She's holding the doodled in spellbook up with the pages open.

But... Queen Narissa just darkly smiles.

She moderately sighs.

She comments, "no, little enchantress slayer. My spells are wonderful: With or without the original book."

Queen Narissa pulls out her original spellbook from behind her.

Buffy drops the copy spellbook in her hand.

She looks fairly stunned.

Buffy starts babbling nervously.

She sits down on the bed, looking down.

She greatly sighs in frustration.

Queen Narissa sits next to her.

The poison candy apple on the ground is slowly eating through rock and the bed in bubbling acid and smoke. But, neither of them notice.

After a bit... Buffy gives her a hard look.

She can't help but ask, "then why are you doing that?"

All too casually... Queen Narissa wonders, "doing what?"

Buffy raises her hand out in her direction.

She goes, "exactly that! Just sitting there, trying to intimidate me."

Queen Narissa laughs.

Interestingly... She says, "well, pushing you sure as hell didn't do anything. Maybe I should have just talked."

Buffy tensely glares.

She questions, "what do you want? None of this vampire queen ****. Just tell me!"

Queen Narissa darkly figures, "all right. I want you to walk away from Angel."

Buffy shoots back, "no way in hell."

She starts to storm out of the cave.

But... Queen Narissa calls back, "you think his soul will last for long? You think you can have my throne, call for love across the Valleys of Nightmares, and make it happen? We're vampires: It's in our nature to turn on our human lovers and suck on their blood! Humans aren't much different. We live in harsh worlds, Buffy Summers. But, you never seem to want to accept reality: That you're only hurting yourself and him by looking for heaven together!"

Buffy stops at the foot of the long stairs.

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

She mutters, "I don't know if his soul will last long. But, I don't care!"

She sniffles hard.

Tears keep falling down her face.

Buffy somberly says, "trying counts for a lot, and I'm willing to care for him in kind!"

Queen Narissa sharply points out, "you sound like you do care. Too much. Just walk away. It's better th..."

Buffy keeps fast walking up the stairs.

She furiously calls out, "shut up! All that magical spying, and you still don't know me. Next time we meet, it'll be your big crayon crown I'll crush down!"

And, with that... She storms off up the stairs.

Queen Narissa puts a hand over her head.

She heavily sighs.

She mutters to herself, "now for a unholy bath."

She then notices the water vapor over it doesn't feel cold.

Queen Narissa looks furious.

She cries out to the stalagmites, "Buffy Summers! ! !"

Meanwhile...

Everything has gone from animation to live action.

Steve is back in the underground meeting room with Wolverine and Phoenix Jean Grey.

But, for the first time in who knows how long... Phoenix Jean Grey is acting calm.

She hasn't been lighting the walls on fires, causing earthquakes, shouting at Wolverine... Nothing.

Even Wolverine shows a bit of nervousness.

Steve looks awkwardly nervous.

He breaks through the silence, "well...it seems there's no reason not to get along with each other as best as we can. I just got to know why that is."

Phoenix Jean Grey chuckles.

She explains, "because I feel forgiveness. So much forgiveness in her, and yet so much darkness she's seen...that I couldn't help but telepathically come across it in her."

Some burning up tears fall from her face.

Steve asks, "who? Who is she?"

Phoenix Jean Grey moderately sighs.

And... She answers, "Buffy Summers. Hard sniffle. She..."

Steve heavily sighs into his hands.

Wolverine glares warningly at Phoenix Jean Grey.

He even has some adamantium claws out as he does.

He points out, "kid is taking it hard as it is without you going off and spilling out more of her guts."

Phoenix Jean Grey deeply sighs.

She murmurs, "I'm sorry Steve Rodgers. It isn't fair. But..."

She sniffles hard.

Phoenix Jean Grey concludes, "you asked. I answered as well as I could."

Some more burning up tears fell from her face.

Steve looks up.

He's teary eyed. But, he tries to put up a brave face.

Steve insists, "no. It's okay."

Phoenix Jean Grey gives him a somber look.

Steve harshly murmurs under his breath, "as okay as you can get when you're a walking phoenix force...which isn't saying much."

Phoenix Jean Grey starts to say, "Steve..."

Steve is quick to say, "don't wait up for me. Far as I'm concerned, these sessions are over."

He gets up.

He storms out of the room.

He leaves the door open behind him.

In mixed feelings... Phoenix Jean Grey mutters, "no. It isn't okay!"

She sniffles hard.

She's looking down.

Some more burning up tears.

She suddenly looks up.

She turns to Wolverine.

She nervously asks, "what else could I say to him? Buffy and you should dance and embrace your love already?"

Wolverine faintly laughs.

After a bit... He adds, "don't think so. You're right on that one there."

He faintly laughs.

He lightly comments, "yeah. Good luck to him."

Phoenix Jean Grey very faintly laughs.

And, for the first time in months... She very faintly smiles to him.


	11. Hoping with a Twist

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 11: Hoping with a Twist

Not long after...

Wanda is spinning her arms around faster and faster outward, creating a vortex of spiraling dark red glows of psionic energy.

She keeps spinning her arms...until the watery image of the unholy water well gets large enough for Buffy to fast walk out of it.

The vortex closes behind her in a smoky dark red poof.

Buffy keeps fast walking, heading off the parking lot.

Wanda asks in concern, "Buffy? What happened in Nightydale?"

Buffy tries to insist, "it's nothing. Just..."

Some tears fall from her face.

Buffy stops at the sidewalk.

She heavily sighs.

Wanda fast walks after her.

Wanda asks, "you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

There's a brief nervous silence.

Buffy reveals, "I know now where Angel is. But..."

Wanda asks, "what is wrong?"

Buffy heavily sighs.

She slightly turns back to Wanda.

Buffy somberly voices, "he's not coming out of hiding until nighttime. Queen Narissa sent me here, and she could have easily sent me somewhere out in another world. Hard sniffle! I'd be even more lost if I didn't get out fast enough."

She lets out some sobs.

Wanda somberly looks at her.

She wonders, "well...what destiny would you want instead of this?"

Buffy admits, "that's just it. I... Hard sniffle. I'm not sure anymore."

She's looking down.

She somberly goes, "dark magical world...mutant and Avengers world... What's the ******* difference? I'm just going to fall down a unholy water well again!"

She sits down on the sidewalk.

And... She starts to break down crying.

Then... Steve tries to assure, "sometimes we fall. We all do. Hard sniffle! Getting back up takes courage, and it makes plenty of difference on any world."

He sits on the sidewalk next to her.

Buffy looks up.

She stops crying. But, more tears silently fall from her face.

She looks wide eyed.

Buffy realizes, "Steve Rodgers. I didn't know you..."

Steve is quick to say, "it got out early."

Buffy comments, "the hell with how I am. Are you okay?"

Steve very faintly chuckles.

He mostly insists, "thanks. But...it's not a really big deal. After what happened with Project Insight...Fury had the Phoenix build back up S.H.I.E.L.D. People brought back to life, Hellicarriers... Everything. But, we all got community service helping clean up to test if anyone else should be let go."

Buffy very faintly smiles.

She very faintly chuckles.

Steve very faintly smiles back.

Wanda adds, "yeah. It was a good shakeup in the end."

She smiles.

Buffy murmurs, "maybe."

Right then, it sounded too good to be true to her.

Wanda points out, "still, Steve... You don't sound good."

Steve insists, "it's nothing we can't get through. Really."

Buffy heavily sighs.

She concludes, "glad someone thinks so. I am. But...who's to say Phoenix won't turn her powers on the world next? Hard sniffle. Who's to say there isn't more mutants or enchantresses like her? Hell, maybe I have met her."

Some more tears fall from her face.

Wanda seems nervous all a sudden.

She gets a little teary eyed.

Steve seems somewhat nervous. But, only for a second.

Buffy admits, "and, now... Heavy sigh. Now I don't know if I can get through anything."

She sniffles hard.

Some more tears fall.

And... Buffy starts to sing:

Life's a magical play...and we all play the parts we want to play.

And when the music starts, we open up our hearts and worlds.

Buffy stands up on the sidewalk.

Steve gets up as well.

Steve turns to her.

Almost pleadingly... He starts to say, "Buffy..."

But... Buffy slightly turns away.

She puts a arm out off to her side.

She continues singing:

Is it all right if some things come out wrong?

We can sing a hopeful song...and we can hope it all goes along.

Hard sniffle.

She lets down her arm.

In a not singing voice... Buffy somberly says, "good for you. But...I can't just go along."

She sniffles hard.

She starts to run off across the road.

Steve and Wanda run after her to try to catch up.

Buffy runs into Central Park, passing by a line of big trees.

She turns into a castle styled walk through corridor with dark green support beams.

She slowly walks in.

Buffy puts her hands by her side.

She unintentionally moves her right shoulder as she does.

And... She continues to sing:

How do I know you hope with me?

How do I know...that it's yours and mine?

She's somberly looking left and right some.

Then... She pauses in the middle of the walk through corridor.

She mostly looks straight ahead.

She continues to sing:

Where there's hope...there's pain. Everyday's a toss.

Some images in Phoenix like flames simultaneously go by to her right: Of Buffy slashing Mr. Pointy at several incoming vampires, stars of eternal night, a spell from Mr. Pointy sending a magical greenish gears and clockwork fitted version of biomechanical demonoid Adam crashing hard through a then crashing down metal clock tower, and a corrupt slayer and sorceress in a dark blue army jacket under her dark tan red vampire like cape named Faith Lehane kicking and punching Buffy down hard through a then collapsing in wooden floor.

Buffy continues to sing:

Wishes and nightmares can come true...

Some more images in Phoenix like flames simultaneously go by to her left: Of Ulysses Cain in a red cape standing in near blindingly bright white light before the cosmic entity Eternity, very light green and very light blue cosmic streams flying by, a green tipped purple arrow coming at a green tint in Bruce Banner's glaring eyes, and Iron Man and Captain Marvel along with many Avengers raising yellowish wine glasses in a toast at a party in Stark Tower.

Some more tears fall from Buffy's face.

Then... She's fast walking out of the walk through corridor.

Wanda and Steve are just catching up to her...when they get to a wide open grassy area with glacier like rock faces.

Just then... Phoenix like flames cover the sky, blocking the sun.

Vampires and WWII era looking H.Y.D.R.A. agents with helmets appear: Twenty in all.

The vampires's sharp nails and H.Y.D.R.A's long mostly silvery water gun styled light gun pointers are out.

A crowd of random people are tied up against the ground.

In seconds... Steve has his shield up and his costume on as Captain America.

Scarlet Witch spins her hands around, firing dark red balls of psionic energy.

Several vampires run charge for her and Buffy.

But...they're just as quickly turning to dust in the exploding off psionic energy.

Captain America ram charges with his shield into one of the H.Y.D.R.A. agents before he can fire.

He short tumble jumps over the fallen H.Y.D.R.A. agent.

And, in mid-tumble...he hurl bounces his shield hard in a zigzag into several more vampires and H.Y.D.R.A. agents.

Buffy slashes at two vampires with Mr. Pointy. They're quickly turning to dust.

Several H.Y.D.R.A. agents fire Tesseract blue beams with their light gun pointers at Buffy and Captain America.

But...Buffy catches Captain America's shield.

She runs past the Tesseract blue beams in a arc...holding up Captain America's shield as she does.

All the Tesseract blue beams bounce back into the light gun pointers...destroying them.

Most of the H.Y.D.R.A. agents go down.

Two are pulling out backup light gun pointers...when Buffy tumbles between them.

She gets up before they can get away.

She spin kicks one down hard. Then, the other.

And, while Scarlet Witch, Captain America, and Buffy are fighting... Buffy continues to sing:

Whistle while you work...

...so hard all day...to be happy humans and enchanters.

To fade from the dark in these darkening worlds.

By then, all the other H.Y.D.R.A. agents and vampires are down and gone up in dust by Buffy's and Scarlet Witch's hands.

Captain America looks stunned at Buffy.

Buffy kind of glares nervously.

She sings:

Don't give me just hope. Don't give me just hope.

Show me!

She hurl throws Captain America's shield straight back to him.

Captain America barely catches it.

Scarlet Witch spins her hands around, creating a brief vortex of dark red psionic energy.

It burns off the rope around the tied up hostages, turning it into falling harmless ash.

They're now free.

They murmur thank you.

They run for it.

Buffy spins down her right arm around her other side.

Then, she pulls up her left arm while swaying her hair down right some.

While she's dancing... She sings:

Show me something to really hope about.

I need something to really hope about!

Buffy fast walks off for a mostly gray park fountain.

The Phoenix like flames begin to vanish from the sky.

The sun is quickly coming out again.

She shuffle steps left and right in front of the fountain.

While she's dancing... She continues to sing:

Life's a song you don't get to rehearse...

...and every single verse...can make it that much worse.

Captain America and Scarlet Witch are catching up to her.

Buffy puts a hand up toward the river in front of her.

She continues to sing:

Still, my friends...old and new...

Don't know why I newly ignore...

...the million things or more I should be wholeheartedly hoping for.

Lines of elderly couples holding yellow and purple roses are shuffle stepping by. Lines of newly married couples holding bridal bouquets are twirling in and out of a closed circle around Buffy.

Buffy very faintly smiles.

She raises her arms out.

And... She continues to sing:

How do I know...you hope with me?

How do I know...that it's yours and mine?

Captain America and Scarlet Witch try to carefully step around the couples to get to Buffy.

But, by the time they get close... Buffy is already fast walking away again.

Captain America and Scarlet Witch fast walk past Bavarian dancers having a festival.

They just get to a open plaza...when they see a big magical dark blue drop having just splashed over it.

A large crowd of random people magically appears there. So has a large wooden stage: With a half grey coliseum around it with carved in crosses and pom poms.

A duplicate of Angel in a puffy sleeved prince outfit version of his outfit, a woman in a dark pink gold patterned dress with a ten branched candelabrum balanced on her head, fairy dressed dancers, skaters, guys walking about in accordion like red and purple stilted performer outfits, breakdancers in blue and pink hard hats and matching jumpsuits, and a tower stage prop are on stage.

Buskers, a tuba marching band, and a steel drum band are playing accompanying music right in front of the stage.

Buffy herself is standing up on the stage in a dark red sweater like top and a very dark blue leather mini-skirt.

Scarlet Witch and Captain America moderately sigh in frustration.

The woman with the candelabrum sways from side to side.

The skaters skate in figure eights. The breakdancers break dance around them.

Buffy puts her left hand up in a upward disco like pose. Then, her right.

And, as they're dancing... She sings:

All the pain and joy life sends...

All the twists and bends... Not knowing how it ends...

Buffy puts her left hand out and up to the side. Then, she puts her right hand out and up to the side.

She continues singing:

Well, that depends...on if destiny lets you go.

Scarlet Witch spins her hands around, creating a vortex of spiraling dark red glows of psionic energy.

As a watery image of a stage appears in it... Captain America fast walks through.

He appears on the stage.

The vortex closes behind him in a smoky dark red poof.

Buffy gets teary eyed.

She notices him there. But, she just as quickly looks out to the crowd.

Scarlet Witch is politely moving her way through the crowd.

Buffy continues singing:

On if it's enough or too much to knowingly let go...

...of that hopeful song.

...of that hopeful song.

Hard sniffle.

How do I know you hope with me?

How do I know...that it's yours and mine?

In a not singing voice... Captain America says, "Buffy..."

He sniffles hard.

He says, "you don't have to keep holding back. Hard sniffle. I'm still here to listen. Please."

Buffy sniffles hard.

Then... She kind of slowly turns to face him.

Buffy somberly sings:

There's been so much pain.

Hard sniffle!

So much fear and doubt with powers within...

I and Willow were cast out...out of the Valleys of Heavens.

Hard sniffle!

So that's been our nightly made refrain.

I'm still living torn...cause I keep being expelled from angelic souls.

I think that part of me was in the Heavens.

So, give me something to really hope about.

Please...give me something!

Buffy is breaking down crying.

Captain America cautiously tries to hug her from behind.

But... Buffy doesn't resist.

And... Captain America sings:

Life's not always a song. We'd like it to.

But, life is just this: It's living.

We'll get along with hope.

This pain with your powers can only be healed by remembering...remembering again and again...

...remembering past and present good in you and people close with you.

...remembering so you can face the fear and doubt.

...so that hopefully you're not just hoping along in song.

Buffy very faintly smiles.

Some tears fall.

But...the teariness in her eyes starts to dry up.

She holds his hands close.

In a not singing voice... She murmurs lowly, "thank you. Thank you so much...Steve Rodgers."

Captain America very faintly smiles.

He says, "you're welcome Buffy."

The whole crowd claps and cheers.

And, at the front of the crowd... Scarlet Witch and Black Widow are clapping along with them.

Suddenly... Spike shows up.

He angrily calls out, "hey poster boy! Something to Sing About? That's my part in our song you're bloody stealing!"

Black Widow annoyedly rolls her eyes.

She tells Scarlet Witch, "Wanda, please get him out of here."

The crowd looks all confused.

Buffy and Captain America slightly turn to look in Spike's direction.

They look very confused themselves.

Scarlet Witch darkly smiles.

She comments, "absolutely, Natasha."

Spike leap charges for Captain America.

Buffy gets in front of him, ready with Mr. Pointy.

But... Scarlet Witch creates a vortex of spiraling dark red glows of psionic energy.

It catches Spike...sending him flying through the watery image of the unholy water well.

Buffy and Captain America faintly chuckle in mixed relief.

And... The crowd cheers and claps once more.


	12. Not a Date

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 12: Not a Date

Not long after...

The magically appearing crowd, the buskers, the steel drum band... They all have vanished away in magic.

Buffy, Steve, Wanda, and Natasha are walking together down a paved path.

The river curves down along the paved path to their right. Groves of yellow flowers and big trees are to their left.

Natasha is back to showing her black dyed hair.

Buffy checks, "are you sure you're okay?"

Steve awkwardly says, "yeah. Just...it was also about you."

Wanda faintly smiles to herself.

Buffy blushes a little.

She nervously chuckles some.

She figures out, "ohh. It was about Phoenix too, right?"

Natasha faintly rolls her eyes.

Sounding casual... Natasha interrupts, "oh dear. You're not thinking of having him all to yourself, are you?"

She leans left toward Buffy.

Buffy thinks out loud, "oh no! No, no: I'd never try to steal anyone away. Really."

She's nervously playing with her hands. But, Natasha doesn't seem to notice.

Natasha adds, "thank you."

Buffy adds, "you're welcome."

She moderately sighs.

Buffy points out, "we had a really bad morning. I understand tempers were high up there."

Suddenly... Wanda stops walking.

So do the others.

Kind of awkwardly... Wanda concludes, "well...I really like you guys. But, I should probably run off. Go see if there's anywhere else in the world to save with Vision."

Kind of sarcastically... Steve says, "ouch."

Wanda faintly chuckles.

She assures, "yes. I'll miss you too Steve."

Steve and Wanda faintly smile to each other.

Wanda says, "goodbye Natasha...Buffy."

She shakes Natasha's hand. Then, Buffy's hand.

Almost at the same time... Buffy and Natasha say, "thank you Wanda. Have a good time with Vision."

All four of them very faintly chuckle over that.

Buffy and Natasha then say goodbye. But, Natasha says it first.

Wanda leaves the park.

But, she briefly waves back to them.

Then... Natasha brings back up, "all right. So, my dear Rodgers...what's troubling you? You can tell us."

She wraps her arm close around his side at the last part.

Steve very faintly chuckles.

He puts his arm close around her side.

After a bit... Steve explains, "the Phoenix has had her good days too. But...she happened to read Buffy's mind and she didn't even ask. I thought it was very rude."

Buffy glares off to the side, toward the river.

She mutters lowly, "****! I'd say that was."

Steve and Natasha look nervously at her. Neither of them know what to say at the moment.

Then... Buffy awkwardly asks, "but...what did she say?"

Steve moderately sighs.

He flat out admits, "just that you're so forgiving and yet you've seen so much darkness. Yet..."

Natasha finishes the thought, "...that's what got the Phoenix calm in a long time, and you could cut out early. I'm kind of happy for her that she can: Not at all how she could."

They all very faintly smile.

Buffy deduces, "well, I can't stay angry at the Phoenix about that. Faint chuckle. At least it wasn't..."

Steve can't help but ask, "at least it wasn't what?"

Buffy starts to look down very nervously.

Natasha turns to Steve.

She gives him a cold warning glare.

She warns, "don't push her, Steve. Or, you'll have me to deal with. And, not at all in a good way."

Steve moderately sighs.

Steve says, "okay. I'll stop."

Natasha smiles.

She adds, "thank you."

Buffy is looking up now.

Buffy lightly insists, "no: Thank you."

Natasha just says, "you're welcome."

There's a brief awkward silence.

Natasha reflects, "you know...we got off this morning on a really bad note. You did clean it up, right?"

Buffy very faintly chuckles.

She lightly insists, "yes!"

Steve points out, "she did it all in seconds with magic. I was there."

Natasha flat out admits, "well, if it wasn't for the big number out here...I wouldn't have thought she did."

Steve and Natasha very faintly smile to each other.

They're about to kiss.

But... Buffy suddenly is thinking out loud.

Irritatedly... She goes, "why? Science magic is perfectly fine. But, magic is that much harder to believe?! Hell, I find science hard to believe, and I don't know what it even is!"

She's kind of heatedly glaring at them with her arms out.

Almost at the same time... Steve and Natasha murmur, "well... Umm... Well..."

They're now looking down nervously.

After a bit... Buffy comments back, "yeah. That's what I thought."

Suddenly, she's grinning.

Buffy points out, "I just wanted to point out I'm not crazy."

Steve and Natasha look up.

They both very faintly chuckle and faintly smile.

Natasha compliments, "well played with your point. Well played."

Buffy says, "thank you."

There's a kind of awkward silence.

Then... Natasha reflects, "also, you're right: We did get off on a really bad foot this morning, and you are a wonderful magical girl."

Buffy blushes a little.

She adds, "well, thank you so much for thinking so."

Then... She's quick to wonder, "so...what now?"

Steve awkwardly chuckles.

He smiles.

He answers, "well...Natasha usually doesn't compliment someone without it attached to something."

Natasha smiles.

She figures, "good point. And, look how well I got you around me Rodgers."

Steve very awkwardly laughs.

He comments back, "yeah. Good point."

Buffy just stands there, impatiently playing with her fingers.

Natasha picks up on it.

She suggests, "well, to hopefully get off on a good foot... What do you say to going out tonight with me and Steve?"

Buffy gets wide eyed.

She nervously says, "I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong: I'm touched. But...aren't you taken with him?"

Natasha and Steve chuckle hard some.

Buffy is getting really annoyed now.

But... Steve is quick to explain, "Buffy, it's not a date: It's just hanging out as friends."

Buffy sighs in great relief.

She adds, "oh. Thank you for telling me. That is much better."

Natasha adds, "you're welcome. So...how about it?"

Buffy grins.

She says, "well, I'm getting to really like you two. So, how could I say no?"

Steve smiles wide. Natasha smiles.

Steve concludes, "great. I'm looking forward to it."

Natasha adds, "so am I."

And... Buffy says, "great!"


	13. A Splendid Late Afternoon

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 13: A Splendid Late Afternoon

Late that afternoon...

Morgan is in her mostly dark blue lined tan white room.

Stuffed animals are by the night table. A yellow and green patterned pink music box is under the old fashioned lamp on the night table.

Morgan is sitting on her bed.

Medieval towers and purple to yellow spiraling flowers are patterned on her dark blue sheets.

Steve is sitting next to her on the bed.

He's putting a book down before them.

It's mostly very dark blue. The title is "Most Important Women Of Our Time."

Several tall pictures of historically famous women are on the cover: Including Peggy Carter from WWII.

Morgan very faintly chuckles.

She gives him a funny look.

She comments, "another WWII book? Daddy, I like Peggy. But, you've told me about her many times."

Steve faintly chuckles.

He heavily sighs.

He figures, "I have. But, come on: It's not only about WWII."

Morgan very faintly smiles.

She asks, "really?"

Steve mostly assures, "yeah. I know: It's not that fairy tale book you wanted. But, it's on the list. Besides, right now...this is better."

He opens the book to a particular page.

A black and white image of a certain historical woman is there.

He says, "look at this. See? Rosa Parks."

After a bit... He flips the pages some to another page.

Sounding very awkward... He says, "Madame Curie. She was a remarkable woman who dedicated her life to research...until..."

Morgan gets a little teary eyed.

She asks, "she...died?"

Steve heavily sighs.

He gets a little teary eyed.

He's looking down nervously.

Then... Steve finally says, "fighting front and center for your country, research on radioactivity, technical work, spying for H.Y.D.R.A. and A.I.M... It all matters. Sometimes... Heavy sigh. Sometimes it comes with a high cost. But, we do a lot of things so people can be free."

Morgan very faintly nods.

She sniffles hard some.

She concludes, "yeah. Freedom is good."

Steve checks, "yeah. Are you ok though?"

Morgan solemnly answers, "yeah. I will be."

Steve openly admits, "I know. You're a good little soldier. Hard sniffle. But, daddy still worries a lot for you."

Morgan puts a comforting hand on his.

She adds, "I know."

After a bit... Morgan says, "thank you for the gift."

She faintly smiles.

Steve adds, "you're welcome."

He puts a arm around her.

Morgan lies back against him.

Steve nervously starts to say, "about earlier..."

Morgan moderately sighs.

She kind of looks away.

But... She darkly points out, "I've seen worse fights when Yelena was taking care of me. Hard sniffle. But, even when H.Y.D.R.A. threatened to take me away back to Ukraine... Hard sniffle. She always protected me."

Steve has a hard look on his face.

He realizes, "like Natasha has been protecting you?"

Morgan goes, "hm-hmm. Maybe. But...I still don't understand how Yelena could be so bad."

Steve heavily sighs.

With some mixed feelings... He points out, "in a way, do so I."

There's a solemn silence.

Then... Steve awkwardly looks back at the book.

He pinpoints, "you know...Natasha is a lot like the women in this book."

He heavily sighs.

He admits, "I can't really speak for Yelena Belova: No one at S.H.I.E.L.D. really knew her. But...yeah."

Morgan considers, "hmm. Yeah. Faint sniffle. Maybe Natasha isn't so bad."

They both very faintly smile.

What they don't notice is Natasha faintly smiling their way.

She's standing in the open door.

After a bit... She walks away to leave them alone.

A few hours later...

It's starting to get dark outside.

Steve and Natasha go into their room.

They close the door behind them.

And, a do not disturb sign drops down from the door as it closes.

A hour or so later...

Buffy is sitting next to Morgan on the bed.

Buffy is wearing a sleeveless pinkish purple Victorian styled dress with gold lining. Her hair is even done up in the Victorian style.

Morgan wonders in concern, "and what about Willow? Is she going to be okay?"

Buffy very faintly smiles.

And... Buffy was telling her, "oh, I wouldn't worry about Willow: She is very powerful and brave. She is kind and very forgiving."

She adds, "she can do anything she wants to do. I'm sure she'd magically find a way to send a message to me if it was serious."

Morgan smiles.

She concludes, "wow. She sounds like a really good friend."

Buffy solemnly says, "yeah. She is."

She tells her, "ohh: I remember this one time. Little Red was chasing a dire wolf around the edge of a Valley of Nightmare. She was howling angry. And, she had a magically enchanted battle axe. And if Willow didn't run to the dire wolf's defense, I don't know what would have happened."

Morgan faintly chuckles.

She comments, "that's not how Little Red Riding Hood goes in this world's version."

Buffy faintly chuckles.

She remarks, "well, that's because Little Red Riding Hood Werewolf tells her story very differently. I like calling her Little Red better."

Morgan chuckles hard some.

Meanwhile... Steve happened to be standing in the open door the whole time.

For several long seconds, Steve smiles wide in amusement.

Then... Steve wonders, "you ready to go?"

He's wearing a near blackish blue fancy tuxedo with white flowery lining.

Buffy slightly turns to face him.

She looks nervous. She's trying hard not to think about what he's wearing.

But... She just smiles.

Buffy says, "yeah. I think so."

Buffy says goodbye to Morgan.

She faintly waves to her.

Morgan adds, "have a good night out, Buffy. And, thank you for the nice story."

She kisses Buffy's cheek.

Buffy blushes a little.

Buffy says, "ohh. You're welcome."

She then gets off the bed so she can get to her feet.

She starts to walk to the front door of the apartment with Steve.

Steve briefly turns back to Morgan in the open door to her room.

He lightly tells her, "and remember: If Vision's cosmic batteries run down, get Wanda. Don't try to fix it yourself like last time."

Morgan faintly chuckles.

She tells him, "I will."

Steve and Natasha wave and say goodbye to her.

Natasha is wearing a reddish black and green Victorian dress with white flowery lining.

And, for the first time... Morgan waves and says goodbye to both her and Steve.

Soon...

Buffy, Steve, and Natasha are walking down a mostly white hall with dark green carpeting. Dark green apartment doors lined the hall left and right.

On the end of the hall behind them, a window is looking out to the night sky.

Buffy can't help but wonder, "what was that about?"

Natasha looks a little amused. Steve, not so much.

Steve explains, "last time Vision and Wanda babysitted, she tried to plug him in. It worked...for seven minutes. Long enough to connect to our cellular phones through the internet."

Somewhat nervous... Buffy asks, "and what happened after that?"

Natasha very faintly laughs.

She smiles.

She reveals, "the whole city block was still out of power when S.H.I.E.L.D. came to check the apartment for any supervillains. It was a false alarm. But, I thought it was funny."

Buffy giggles some.

Buffy adds, "well, at least everybody was okay."

Steve very faintly smiles.

He concludes, "yeah. Everyone was."

They all head into the metal elevator.

The elevator door closes in front of them.

What Natasha doesn't notice is Steve and Buffy trying hard to not look into each other's eyes.

Steve and Natasha were planning on going out to dance later at a King and Queen's Ball: On Natasha's insistence.

But... Reality has finally hit Steve.

He's beginning to fall for Buffy...just as much as he is guessing she is with him.

And, he really doesn't want Natasha to catch on.


	14. A Lock of Steve and Natasha's Somberness

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 14: A Lock of Steve and Natasha's Somberness

A hour later...

There's a full moon out over the city.

And, past many of the skyscrapers in the dark of night... There's a Italian restaurant called Bella Notre.

It's mostly dark yellow. The bottom half of the walls are wood and wood counters.

Most everyone is sitting down to eat pizza and spaghetti in red sauce at open tables with red and white plaid tablecloths.

Further in the back, Steve, Buffy, and Natasha are sitting down at a special table of two.

Dark red curtains surround the circular private booth. A nearly invisible soundproofing system of wires is embedded across the curtains.

The one next door has a gold reserved sign. It says Tony Stark's name on it.

A basket of bread is off to the side.

Two big pizzas with pepperoni and parsley are in the middle of the table. But, most of the slices are already eaten.

Steve and Natasha got some glasses of water.

Buffy was reminded too much of the unholy water with the cold water. So, she settled on drinking straight out of cold cans of coke instead.

A bit later... Buffy quickly puts a half finished can down.

She laughs hard.

She amusedly grins.

She catches her breath.

Then... She asks, "she really stole your credit card to buy a dress from Russia?"

Natasha and Steve both look amused.

Natasha admits, "yeah. That was a tough day. S.H.I.E.L.D. was getting worried I was going to turn on them."

Steve recalls, 'but, it all worked out. We took down a Russian scam company that had contacts with one of the clothing stores, which provided a nice place for a new headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Buffy concludes, "I'm happy it all worked out. I like happy endings."

Steve and Buffy drink their drinks some.

They're still trying hard not to look at each other.

Natasha seems a little suspicious. But, she doesn't say anything.

They just continue eating pizza slices.

Fifteen minutes later...

The pizza slices and bread are nearly all gone.

Buffy awkwardly asks, "so..."

Natasha wonders, "yes?"

Buffy figures, "Morgan is reserved and tense. But deep down, she is a very sweet girl."

Steve figures, "yeah. She is."

Natasha points out, "she doesn't have much friends. But, she has a few close ones at school."

Buffy smiles wide.

She says, "still, that's good."

Natasha and Steve smile back.

Natasha says, "thank you."

Buffy says, "you're welcome."

After a bit... Buffy nervously asks, "I don't mean to pry. But...you told me she's adopted. Where's her mother?"

Steve looks nervous. Natasha looks really uncomfortable.

They both find it hard to look up.

Before Buffy can say anything... Natasha sums up, "Yelena Belova. She and Steve met online and got married a month later. After some intense questioning from me, even I thought she was good for him. But... Hard sniffle! It turned out she was a double agent for H.Y.D.R.A."

Buffy gets teary eyed.

She sniffles hard.

She murmurs, "I'm so sorry for you and Morgan."

Solemnly... Steve tries to assure, "it's okay. That was several months ago."

Buffy says, "you both don't sound okay. Are you sure?"

Natasha puts a kind of comforting hand on hers.

She insists, "it's okay. We're big boys and girls. Hard sniffle. It still isn't easy explaining to Morgan. But, we can handle it. We're working through it."

Steve solemnly adds, "yeah. We are."

Buffy just very faintly nods.

Natasha slowly pulls her hand away.

While she does... Natasha continues, "Project Insight came. And, when S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was hit... Hard sniffle. I had to take her out to stop Project Insight. And, the next day..."

Steve finishes the thought, "...it was like waking up from a fantasy."

They both sniffle hard.

Natasha is teary eyed.

A few tears fall from Steve's face.

Buffy somberly says, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly... She starts to get up.

So much mixed feelings bottled up. She can't take it anymore.

Buffy babbles on some.

She takes a heavy breath.

She tries to assure, "thank you for being so open and kind to me. But...I should go. Now."

She sniffles hard.

Steve isn't sure what to say.

Natasha asks in concern, "Buffy? Is it because of what we just...?"

Buffy very faintly smiles.

She insists, "oh no, no. It's not that. Just... Heavy sigh! Hard sniffle! I should go find Angel right now. Have a good night."

Buffy is fast walking away to go to the bathroom to wash up.

Just then... Spike in a white waiter apron sees her.

Natasha and Steve are about to wave goodbye.

But...Buffy has already gone into the bathroom.

And, Spike is not wearing a amulet of darkness or sunglasses anymore.

Meanwhile...

Angel looks irritated as hell.

He can smell Spike's scent and Buffy's scent quite near. But...his scent is still kind of off from trying to get rid of the sewer smell around him.

He's been hiding in the sewers for hours.

But, he's not wearing a amulet of darkness or sunglasses anymore.

He's knocking on a car door among many in Bella Notre's parking lot.

A loud hissing from a snowy white cat from the back.

A guy with frontless medium black hair in the front of the car starts to call out, "who is...?"

But... Angel is already out of sight of him.

He knocks on another car door.

A woman with short blond hair is in the back of the car. She wears a pale gray overcoat.

She has several small children around her.

She remarks, "if you're thinking of sweeping me off my feet, you're late."

Angel quickly turns away.

He mutters under his breath, "okay. Sorry to bother you."

He knocks on a third car.

A gray haired man with a black headband and a biker outfit is in the front of the car. A shipment of romantic candles and gold lined paintings are in the back.

The man strangely smiles wide in his direction.

As soon as he sees the back of the car... Angel fast walks away.

He knocks on a fourth car.

The car is left empty.

But, a dog in a white crate in the back is barking loudly like mad.

Angel is quick to think it might be a dire sized dog.

He kicks the car's back wheel hard...completely denting it under half of the back side.

A car plate falls off with a loud thud.

The dog is still barking.

A car alarm loudly goes off.

Angel mutters under his breath, "****!"

He starts to fast walk away from the parking lot...heading for the swinging open front door to the Bella Notre.

Meanwhile...

Spike mutters loudly, "bloody hell with this!"

He takes a poison red apple martini he just mixed up off the metal tin in his hand.

He's holding the metal tin sideways now in his other.

He runs after Buffy.

He decks several customers down with the metal tin.

They cough hard on their sides on the floor.

Spike darkly grins some.

He now has a clear path to the bathroom.

He keeps running.

Natasha mutters under her breath, "****! Good thing I always carry hand sanitizer in case of something like this."

She takes out two little hand sanitizer bottles from her back.

She tosses one to Steve.

After several long minutes...

Steve and Natasha have their costumes on as Captain America and Black Widow.

Captain America leaves a bunch of dollars on the table in lieu of a check.

Most everyone has ran out.

Police sirens and ambulance sirens are coming from outside.

Captain America calls out, "Buffy?!"

No answer.

Captain America is kind of looking down.

He mutters under his breath, "damnit!"

Black Widow puts a comforting hand on his.

She mostly assures him, "don't worry Rodgers. We'll find her."

Captain America firmly nods.

Captain America and Black Widow run in the direction Spike went.

Just outside... Angel practically shouts, "Buffy?!"

And, from alongside the restaurant's side... He is run charging in the same direction.


	15. Buffy's Fight With Spike

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 15: Buffy's Fight with Spike

Around then...

Buffy has already washed her hands.

She hides in a bathroom stall.

She takes some nervous breaths.

Some tears fall from her face.

She's trying hard to push away the mental images in her mind of Steve's and Angel's faces all at once.

She takes some more nervous breaths.

She starts to finally reach for Mr. Pointy.

But, suddenly...the whole bathroom stall's door falls on her.

Spike just kicked it down on her.

From under the stall door, Buffy coughs hard on her side.

Spike cruelly laughs.

He remarks, "aw. Did the Enchantress Slayer slip up in front of me? Faint laugh. Well...guess I'm not a secret admirer now."

Buffy has a bruise on her head.

She feels very dizzy. The room is spinning.

But, in spite of that... She starts to slowly but surely push the stall door off her.

She shouts back, "go back to your Hellmouth!"

She gets the stall door back upright.

But...Spike just hurls it away out of her hands.

The pizza tin is lying flat on the bathroom floor. The poison apple martini is sitting on it.

Spike darkly concludes, "a sip is all it takes to take you there, love. Then you'll realize who really loves you."

He grabs her by the arms.

Buffy glares heatedly.

She angrily shouts, "get away from me...now! !"

She run charges at a sink...smashing Spike hard into the mirror over it.

Spike groans hard.

But... He still has a grip on her arms.

Buffy struggles hard to grab his arms and throw him off.

Soon... They're tumbling and crashing hard right through the wall.

They're now outside the restaurant.

They're punching hard at each other in a tumble on the ground.

Spike just keeps cruelly laughing. Buffy just keeps angrily shouting at him.

From the other side of the caved in wall... Captain America and Black Widow glare furiously at Spike.

They're about to try to help.

But... Angel angrily shouts, "get off her...now!"

Angel tears Spike off of Buffy with both arms.

He lifts him up off the ground.

Spike kicks and struggles to get out of his grip.

But... Angel hurls him hard into the side of the nearby road.

Spike groans hard on his side.

And, before he can get back up... Angel upward spin kicks him down.

Spike falls unconscious.

Buffy groans hard.

She leans on part of the restaurant wall for support to still stand.

Her other hand is around her head.

Angel is breathing hard. So is Buffy.

Almost at the same time... Steve and Angel call out in worry, "Buffy?!"

Buffy coughs hard.

Then... She murmurs nervously, "Angel? Is it...really...?"

She then falls to the ground with a thud.

Natasha, Steve, and Angel rush over to her.

Natasha feels Buffy's pulse.

She looks surprised.

She assesses, "she's still breathing well. Remarkably well, really."

Buffy very slowly raises a hand.

She wonders, "did I...hard cough...actually beat him down on his ***?"

Natasha, Steve, and Angel nervously chuckle.

Sounding impressed... Natasha figures, "you did. But, it looks like Angel helped deliver the final punch for you."

Buffy murmurs, "thank you for coming."

Steve questions, "Angel...is there anything we can do to help?"

Angel looks around the bathroom.

He smells the poison apple martini.

He angrily smashes it down into whatever rubble is left of the crashed in sink.

More rubble burns away in burning acid and smoke.

A watery portal fades away...taking unconscious Spike away with it.

A frustrated looking Angel just notices.

He walks back out.

Angel firmly concludes, "she's a Slayer. She'll be okay to stand back up before a hour passes...which is more than I'd say for Spike when I get my hands on him!"

Black Widow and Captain America look to the side of the road.

Captain America mutters, "damnit!"

Black Widow mutters something in hard to hear Russian.

Angel heavily sighs.

He holds Buffy close as he kneels over her.

Buffy faintly smiles at him.

Angel says, "thank you for trying to help my love. But, unless you got hidden magic on you, I don't think you can."

Black Widow and Captain America moderately sigh.

But, after a bit... Captain America hits on something, "Scarlet Witch. She can warp reality to speed up her healing."

Angel and Black Widow smile.

Sounding better already... Angel says, "****. That is a better idea than what I was thinking."

Black Widow figures, "yeah. That is a really good idea, Rodgers. Let's call her."

Captain America says, "hang on, Buffy."

Buffy opens her eyes again.

She still feels a little dizzy. But, she can see mostly okay again.

She coughs hard.

She bittersweetly faintly smiles.

She bitterly remarks, "like I have much of a choice now."

Captain America gets up.

He gets out his cellular phone.

He dials a number on it.

His cellular phone starts ringing.

Then... Captain America puts it up to his ear.

He says, "hey. Wanda? Yeah. It's me. We're standing by the Bella Notre. We need kind of urgent help for Buffy. Can you make a portal to us?"


	16. So Close

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 16: So Close

A few minutes later...

Buffy is lying down on the flat roof of a certain apartment complex. Steve and Natasha's apartment is downstairs.

Ribbons of dark red psionic energy flood through her body.

Buffy kind of slowly puts her hands over her eyes to protect them from the near blindingly bright.

She groans hard.

Yet, she feels quite sleepy all a sudden.

She gives a big yawn.

Before she knows it... She falls asleep.

More ribbons of dark red psionic energy. Bright white and blue cosmic balls of light swirling around.

After several long minutes...

Buffy wakes up.

Buffy quickly moves her arm to rub her eyes.

Her vision is a little blurry. But, that quickly fades.

She's sitting up to look down at herself.

She checks her hair.

And, Buffy smiles wide.

She's completely healed. Even her clothes and hair are no longer messed up.

She chuckles.

She says, "all right! I'm back and I'm still pretty."

Angel, Scarlet Witch, and Black Widow faintly chuckle.

Captain America just awkwardly stands there.

Angel comments, "yeah. You really are Buffy, all right."

Buffy gets up.

Buffy figures, "good."

She suddenly looks kind of worried.

She asks Angel, "you haven't bit any of them, right?"

Natasha and Angel very faintly smile.

Natasha comments back, "no Buffy. You'd know if I was. I don't think anyone else is either."

Angel concludes, "yeah. Nocturnal creature blood is good enough for now."

Sarcastically... Natasha says, "lovely."

Wanda mutters under her breath, "ok...ay. I'm going back inside to remind myself of love of my home country Sokovia, love of family and little kids, and happiness. See you later."

She kind of hurriedly spins her hands around, creating a vortex of spiraling dark red glows of psionic energy.

She walks through it.

But, she briefly waves to everyone else.

The vortex closes behind her in a smoky dark red poof.

Buffy and Steve stifle some hard chuckles.

Natasha faintly rolls her eyes. But, she looks amused.

Buffy considers, "still...that's good. Cause otherwise I'd have to kick out my bad*** prince to the curb."

Everyone else faintly chuckles.

For a second, Buffy suddenly gets wide eyed.

She awkwardly says, "umm...I haven't introduced you. This is Prince Angel of Nightydale. Angel, these are..."

She starts to point over to Steve and Natasha.

But... Angel is quick to point out, "I know: Our new friends. Faint laugh. We've already introduced ourselves. But, thank you for thinking of me and them."

Buffy very awkwardly faintly smiles.

She concludes, "you're welcome."

Angel smiles back.

He clears his throat.

He puts his arms out.

And... Angel starts to sing:

You're the brightest slayer I ever met...

All the lights dim everywhere...everywhere...

Everywhere but your troubled shining voice...

Riding and staking along in midnight for to see the sun in aftering...

You were made...

Half heartedly... Buffy sings:

...to finish this duet with a troubled soul who knows of my afterings with stakes.

Angel looks nervous.

Buffy wonders, "what's wrong, Angel?"

At a near whisper... Angel points out, "actually, it sounds like I should be asking you. You sound off."

Buffy nervously looks down.

She realizes, "you're right. I am."

She then notices Steve off by the edge of the roof.

He's looking out at the stars.

He sighs nervously.

He's trying to keep his mixed feelings in check.

Natasha nervously suggests, "he's not talking to me right now. Maybe you'll have better luck."

Buffy awkwardly goes, "ohh."

She tells Angel, "about what I'm about to say...hold that thought. I'll be right back."

Angel solemnly says, "okay."

Buffy walks over to Steve.

Buffy wonders in concern, "Steve, what's wrong? I'm back now."

There's a nervous silence.

Steve concludes, "sorry. It's great you're standing back up. Just..."

Buffy asks, "what?"

Steve takes a nervous breath.

He's looking down, bunching himself up.

He had to think of something fast. Or, she and Natasha would know what he's really been thinking lately.

He asks, "is this a habit of yours: Going head first into fights?"

Buffy very faintly chuckles.

She moderately sighs in relief.

She figures, "is that all?"

There's another nervous silence.

Buffy tries to assure, "well...usually I walk it off. Once in a while, Willow catches me and brings me back to heal up. Does that help?"

Steve slightly turns back to her.

They very faintly smile.

Natasha points out, "so this is a typical day for you."

Buffy nervously plays with her fingers.

She admits, "pretty much...aside from the whole getting lost between worlds part of the day."

Steve concludes, "sure. It's just... Moderate sigh. It's hard to get used to for me. I thought we had to get you medical attention. And, yes: I am old fashioned."

Buffy nervously chuckles.

Natasha and Angel very faintly chuckle.

Buffy figures, "hey. You're not the only guy who can thaw out of a deep freeze."

Natasha looks astounded.

She asks her, "okay. How did you...?"

Buffy looks kind of uncomfortable.

She explains, "the Watchers magic mirror network. They're my world's version of live historical records. But, it's hard to know what worlds they're talking about unless your search is that tuned in."

Angel just stands calmly like it's obvious.

Steve and Natasha look somewhat nervous.

Natasha views, "that's concerning. You sure I shouldn't tell S.H.I.E.L.D about them?"

Buffy chuckles hard, doubling over.

Everyone stares at her.

Then... Buffy catches her breath.

She gulps nervously.

She murmurs, "sorry. You don't understand."

There's a brief nervous silence.

Steve asks first, "okay. Go ahead. What don't we understand?"

Buffy grins.

She lightly voices, "go ahead! Please tell them. They're infamous among enchantresses for giving them a hard time. They never seem to want happy endings in their records."

She giggles.

Then... She concludes, "I'd really like to see the Watchers change their tune. Just let me watch."

Natasha smiles wide. Steve and Angel firmly smile.

Natasha says, "you'll be the first I call."

Buffy adds, "great!"

There's a cheerful silence.

Then... Angel asks, "and...what were you about to tell me?"

Everyone's grins and smiles quickly fade.

Buffy gets very nervous.

She's finding it hard to look up.

She reveals, "your stepmother Queen Narissa...she sent me here to try to keep you from having a soul. Sniffle. She even magically made a shot to hit you so you'd think it was S.H.I.E.L.D. that shot you first and run."

Angel gets wide eyed in shock.

He asks, "what?"

Buffy points out, "it's true. I saw it in her magical watery orb."

Angel starts to shake his head.

He slightly turns away.

He argues firmly, "she may be evil. But, she's my vampire stepmother: She's not that evil."

Steve and Buffy sigh heavily into their hands.

Angel cluelessly goes, "what?"

Natasha has her arms crossed.

She very faintly smiles.

She very faintly chuckles.

She comments, "so straightforward. Not even a hint of sarcasm. Under different circumstances, I'd think it's touching: Because I know the feeling more than you know."

Steve and Buffy faintly smile. Angel somberly smiles.

Somewhat nervous... Angel adds, "thank you. Maybe we should get to know each other more someday. You know...under better circumstance."

Natasha very faintly chuckles at the last part.

Natasha concludes, "yeah. Maybe we should. But...I believe Buffy. Don't you?"

While she's been talking to him, she doesn't change her physical stance a bit.

Buffy faintly grins to herself.

Angel heavily sighs.

He figures, "all right. But, I want to see for myself."

Solemnly all a sudden... Buffy concludes, "I'm sure you will."

Her grin fades.

Almost at the same time... Everyone else asks in concern, "what's wrong?"

Buffy heavily sighs.

She explains, "there's been a dream I've been having last night. A prophetic one. Now it's clear what it is."

Natasha asks, "what is the dream? Maybe we can fight it away before it happens."

Buffy heavily sighs again.

She gets teary eyed.

She finds it hard to look up.

She explains, "you don't know how many times I wish I could. Hard sniffle. I tried every time I could. But..."

Natasha hugs her tight.

Buffy lets out some sobs.

Natasha whispers, "shh. It's okay. I know you have good intentions: Hammer or no hammer."

There's a nervous silence.

Then... Natasha and Buffy pull away.

After a bit... Buffy takes a deep breath.

She explains, "Queen Narissa isn't staying in Nightydale: She's going to the King and Queen's Ball. Hard sniffle! We were struggling to fight her together...and Spike was charging toward something. Likely about to fight one of us."

Natasha gives her a hard look.

She realizes, "...which means we have to all go to stop her."

Buffy murmurs, "I'm sorry Natasha. I know you had your heart set on..."

Half heartedly... Natasha insists, "it's okay. Saving the world comes first. I get it."

She sniffles some.

She gets teary eyed.

Steve supposes, "well, unless she shows up right away...there's no reason why we can't dance at the ball. It could double as disguises."

Natasha and Buffy very faintly smile.

Natasha figures, "good point. Is some of me rubbing off on you, my dear Rodgers?"

Steve figures, "maybe. I also hate to disappoint you."

Natasha lightly comments, "you never have."

They hug each other tight.

Angel awkwardly asks, "do I need to come as I am? Or..."

Buffy chuckles hard some.

She puts a hand up before Natasha can say something.

Buffy puts a comforting hand on Angel's arm.

She says, "who the hell cares if you're not dressed up? I don't. I love you as you are."

Buffy and Angel smile to each other.

They pull each other close.

Buffy is standing in front of him as they stand close.

At a near whisper... Buffy comments, "nocturnal bites notwithstanding. But, still..."

They both very faintly laugh.

A hour and a half later...

All four of them are at the King and Queen's Ball.

Everyone's dressed up as kings and queens. Everyone except for the classical singer and the classical players.

The classical singer is in a mostly dark red coat over a white tuxedo. The classical players are in their white tuxedoes.

The music is playing before a row of four big wood lined windows.

Some gold elevators are in the back.

Some trees are near the corners of the ballroom's main level. They're decorated with purple, gold, and tan blue ornaments and lights.

The ballroom is styled like a opera house: With majestic gold stair railing, bushes full of pink and purple bouquet flowers along the railing by the main level and by the elevators, mostly gold and majestic patterned dark brown walls, white side lamps, many tables with dark tan purple tablecloths, gold colored chairs, glass chandeliers done up like Christmas tree lights with additional glass candle like lights and hanging crystal shards, pulled back bright tan gold window curtains, a dark and light checkered circular wooden floor for the main level, a dark circle in the middle of the main level's wooden floor with a 14 pointed dark star in the middle, and a smaller upper level done like a balcony.

Steve and Natasha are dancing on the main level.

Natasha faintly smiles. Steve faintly smiles back.

Natasha is twirling around and around Steve like he's standing still.

But, however awkwardly so... Steve keeps his hand entwined with hers.

Natasha pauses every now and then to let him entwine both his hands with hers. Every time she does, they very slowly twirl together some as one.

Buffy and Angel are dancing on the upper level.

Their heads are close together over each other's shoulders.

They're slow twirling and swaying.

A lot of people are staring at Angel.

But...they quickly turn their attention away to dance among themselves instead.

And... The classical singer is singing before the whole ballroom:

You've been in my arms...and all the world was gone.

The music playing on...for only two.

Buffy can't help but think back to that time on that magical big stage...when Captain America was holding her close from behind and she held his hands close.

She closes her eyes tight, trying hard to push the mental image away.

The classical singer keeps singing:

So close together.

And when I'm with you...so close to feeling alive...

A life goes by...

A romantic dream must die... So I bid that one of mine goodbye...

...and never really knew...

So close was waiting... Waiting here with you.

And now forever I know...

All that I want is...to hold you.

In Buffy's mind...

She starts seeing herself on that main floor.

She sees herself swaying left and right with Steve.

They seem all alone. The spotlight is on them.

The song keeps going:

So close...

So close...to reaching...that famous happy ending.

Almost believing...this one's not pretend.

Now you're not beside me...

And look how far we've come...so far.

We are so close.

Buffy can hear Steve singing with those last three bits.

Buffy faintly grins. Steve faintly grins back.

The music goes on and on. But, there are no words right now.

Purple, blue, and yellow sparkles seem to rain over them.

Buffy twirls fast some in Steve's raised arm.

Steve sways some with both their hands entwined.

Steve sways more. Buffy twirls fast more.

Then... Steve lifts her up off the floor.

Buffy poses lying forward off the floor.

She giggles. Steve chuckles.

Steve spins her around.

After a bit... Steve lowers Buffy down.

He helps set her down back to her feet.

Buffy then twirls out.

They look back at each other.

Their hands don't let go.

Buffy twirls herself into his arms.

She turns around.

They're about to kiss.

Physically...

Buffy opens her eyes.

She finds herself back in Angel's arms, slowly dancing with him.

She sniffles hard.

Some tears fall from her face.

Angel stops dancing. Buffy stops dancing.

Angel somberly realizes, "you're sad."

Buffy nervously insists, "nothing I'm not already sad about. Let's just keep dancing, Angel. It'll help me. Hard sniffle. Really."

Angel gives her a nervous somber look.

But... They go back to slow dancing: Almost like it never happened.

And... The classical singer keeps singing:

Oh, how could I face the faceless days...if I should lose you now...

We're so close...to reaching...that famous happy ending.

Almost believing...this one's not pretend.

Let's go on dreaming... For, we know we are...

So close... So close...

...and still...so far.


	17. Just One Bite?

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 17: Just One Bite?

Steve and Natasha have stopped dancing.

They are about to kiss...when Natasha notices Spike fast walking around the main level.

He's no longer in a apron or in bad shape. But, he's instantly recognizable.

There's a lot of clapping.

The song has stopped.

Steve asks in concern, "Natasha? What is...?"

Natasha whispers in his ear, "Spike is here. Come on."

Steve and Natasha pull away.

They fast walk over behind one of the trees.

Soon, they're in costume as Captain America and Black Widow.

Around then...

Angel picks up Spike's scent.

Angel and Buffy stop dancing.

They pull away.

Buffy asks in concern, "Angel? What's...?"

At a near whisper... Angel realizes, "it's Spike. I know it. Stay here."

Buffy somberly nods.

Angel then takes off, looking for Spike.

Buffy looks nervously around.

She doesn't see Queen Narissa or Steve or Natasha.

She very nervously sighs.

Another tear falls from her face.

She takes some nervous breaths.

She finally starts to reach for Mr. Pointy.

But, then... A very old lady in a velvet very dark blue cloak approaches her.

She carries a apple in her hand. Her hand is really wrinkly and has long fingernails.

Buffy gives her a hard look.

She asks lowly, "who are you?!"

The old lady tells her tale, "calm down, enchantress slayer. Hard cough! I was very much like you once: A powerful enchantress. I was exiled for being too powerful. I ended up in this terrible place: There's so much sadness and so much pain. Faint sniffle. Then, I found I could make magical apples. Apples to help make the memories and the hurt of it go away. A gift for you."

Buffy nervously asks, "really? It'll help me defy destiny and be happy?"

The old lady smiles with very few teeth.

She tries to assure, "yes, child. Yes. Just one bite, and it'll all go away. Just sweet dreams and the happy ending you want."

Buffy nervously takes the apple.

She's about to bite into it.

But... She pauses.

She looks warily at the old lady.

She asks, "wait a minute. If it can make memories and the hurt go away...how could you remember being exiled?"

For a second, the old lady seems nervous.

But... She is quick to say, "my green apples only make hurt go away, child. They're the ones I like to eat. Now, hurry before the clock strikes twelve. Hurry before destiny calls again."

And, without a second thought... Buffy bites into the apple.

She finishes chewing the bite worth of apple...when she suddenly falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Her outstretched arm falls to the ground.

The apple falls out of that outstretched arm.

It rolls and bounces down the stairs.

Captain America and Black Widow have checked mostly around the main floor. But, Spike is nowhere to be seen.

But...the apple lands at Captain America's foot at the stairs.

Captain America picks it up.

He looks nervous. For, he's heard of many fairly tale stories.

Captain America and Black Widow hurry up the stairs.

Captain America tosses the apple away in case it's about to explode or something.

The old lady darkly smiles.

And... She casts a spell:

Speciosus...formosus...praeclarus!

In a column of fire and yellow magical streams of light... The fake old lady transforms back into Queen Narissa.

Everyone stops dancing. They look real unsure and nervous in the direction of Queen Narissa.

Captain America realizes, "Queen Narissa. You put her to sleep."

Just then... The golden elevators open.

Angel and Spike hurry out of them, fast walking onto the upper floor.

Queen Narissa laughs.

She declares, "it's too late to save her. She'll be gone when the clock strikes twelve. And, you can't stop me without Buffy. You lost, Captain America."

Angel looks shocked.

He realizes, "mother? You did this?!"

Queen Narissa slightly turns back.

She cheerfully goes, "oh, Angelus. Faint laugh. Go back to Nightydale. She's fine. She just needs some of that marvel water."

Spike angrily calls out, "Narissa! You're not vanquishing her!"

Queen Narissa glares sharply at both of them.

She figures, 'what? You don't trust your queen now? All because of some..."

Angel glares heatedly at her.

He gets teary eyed.

He practically shouts, "you lying, treacherous vampire wretch! Your days as queen are over: Even if I have to vanquish you myself."

He draws out his broadsword.

Queen Narissa is about to cast a spell.

But... Spike slashes at her with his vampire nails.

Queen Narissa coughs hard.

She's doubling over some.

In seconds, Angel has his broadsword dangerously close to her neck.

Captain America and Black Widow moderately sigh in relief.

At a near whisper... Captain America says, "that was close."

Angel figures, "this doesn't make up for what you did to Buffy. But, it's a good start."

Spike is already helping another guy bring out a majestic yellowish gold and white lined cushioned couch. It's reminiscent of a carriage.

Spike adds, "thanks, love."

Angel raises a eyebrow.

He comments, "you know I don't dance that way."

Spike casually comments back, "no. I'm just beginning to really like English slang."

He and the other guy carefully put Buffy's unconscious body on the majestic couch.

Most everyone is gathered around the stairs and around Buffy.

Queen Narissa just annoyedly rolls her eyes.

She mutters to herself, "oh please."


	18. True Love's Kiss

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 18: True Love's Kiss

Captain America and Black Widow bend before Buffy's unconscious body.

Captain America concludes, "we have to get her to wake up. What can we do to help?"

Angel is slightly turned away from Queen Narissa. But, he's keeping a eye on her from the side while keeping her at bay with his broadsword.

Angel nervously admits, "I...I wish I knew, Steve and Natasha. Moderate sigh. Do you, Spike?"

Spike brings up, "yes. My deal with her was just put her under a deep sleep, fake her getting vanquished, you find her that way, and then I wake her up with true love's kiss. But..."

Angel starts to look furious.

But... Black Widow is quick to ask, "is it the same apple, Spike?"

Spike takes a sniff in the direction of the bitten apple. It's back by the bottom of the stairs.

He points out, "well...it sure doesn't smell any different. And, we vampires usually have very good noses."

Angel still looks furious. But, only somewhat in light of what Spike just said.

Black Widow reasons, "good. Then, Angel and I can switch. And, you can kiss her and wake her up."

Captain America very faintly smiles.

He faintly chuckles.

Black Widow is already walking over to Queen Narissa.

Angel somewhat nervously checks, "you sure about this, Natasha? She is a vampire queen who also likes to read enchantress spellbooks every morning."

Black Widow insists, "it wouldn't be the first time the Avengers took out a enchantress. Thanks for the warning. But, I think I'm good."

Angel firmly smiles.

He kind of slowly hands Black Widow his broadsword.

He keeps keeping a eye on Queen Narissa from the side as he does.

Black Widow takes the broadsword.

She quickly places it back dangerously near Queen Narissa's neck.

Black Widow faintly smiles.

She tells Angel, "now go. Have your happy ending."

Angel solemnly says, "thank you."

He firmly smiles back to Black Widow.

Captain America backs away to let Angel walk past him.

Angel lies down on Buffy's body.

He leans down toward her.

He puts his hands around her head.

And... He kisses her.

But...Buffy doesn't wake up.

Angel sighs in frustration.

He shouts lowly, "it's not working! Why is it not working?!"

Black Widow very nervously gulps. So does Captain America.

Spike mutters under his breath, "I knew it. I knew you didn't love her like I do!"

He leap charges for Angel.

Angel gets off of Buffy's unconscious body.

He is about to leap charge for Spike.

But, suddenly... A mostly purple watery portal appears in front of Spike.

A image of the Nightydale Kingdom is seen in the portal.

From it... Willow calls out, "oh no you don't! I magically got you back up so you can see for yourself who Queen Narissa really. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you just take Buffy!"

Spike mutters, "bloody hell! This is not my...nig...ht! !"

He tries to grab ahold of anything to pull himself out of the portal's pull.

But, in seconds... Spike vanishes through the portal.

As it closes behind him... Willow steps out of it.

She's completely healed up: Thanks to the regeneration spell she cast on herself earlier at the unholy water well.

Angel solemnly adds, "thank you, Willow."

Willow faintly smiles.

She says, "no problem."

Captain America nervously points out, "except we still do have a problem. Angel's kiss didn't wake her up."

Willow stands by Buffy's body.

She gets teary eyed.

She sniffles loudly.

Then... The clock begins to chime twelve times.

Queen Narissa laughs.

She taunts, "you'll never save her now. When the clock strikes twelve...she'll already be gone for good."

Black Widow glares warningly at her.

Angel gulps nervously.

He starts to realize, "unless...unless she was never my true love after all."

Some tears fall from his face.

Black Widow can't take it anymore.

She very nervously says, "Steve...listen. Hard sniffle! I only say this because I don't want Buffy to be gone for good. You should kiss her. I'll be okay."

Some tears fall from her face.

Captain America looks wide eyed at Black Widow.

He gets teary eyed. All kinds of mixed feelings are flooding into him.

But, after a long second... He finally moves back over to Buffy.

He gulps nervously.

He mutters nervously, "I've never been good at being put on the spot like this."

Black Widow somberly adds, "I know. Hard sniffle. I'm sorry."

Captain America breathes a nervous sigh.

Then... He bends down to his knees before Buffy.

He puts a hand under her head.

And... He deeply kisses her.

He very awkwardly starts pulling away.

But... As the clock reaches the twelfth chime... Buffy impulsively reaches out to him with both of her arms.

Captain America lets himself be pulled back in some. It feels too comforting to him to pull completely away.

Just then... Buffy opens her eyes.

She blushes.

She looks down very nervously.

Buffy realizes, "Steve. But...you're with..."

Black Widow interrupts, "as I told him...it's okay. Hard sniffle. It was the only way to bring you back."

Some more tears fall from her face.

Buffy murmurs, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

She lets go of Captain America.

She starts to break down crying on her side.

Captain America nervously keeps looking to her.

Some tears fall from his face. He sniffles hard.

Not sure what else to do at the moment... He takes off his helmet.

He leaves it by him.

After a bit... He hits on something to say.

He says, "Buffy..."

Buffy mutters back, "what?!"

Steve tells her, "in 1943, I was hoping to go to a dance with Peggy. But, I had to crash a plane full of explosives in the arctic...to save many lives from the power of the Tesseract. Hard sniffle. I never really got that dance. Peggy moved on. When I was pulled out of the ice... It was hard. Waking up to know she married and had kids without me."

Buffy gets wide eyed.

Another tear falls from her face. But, she doesn't look away.

She says, "oh my god."

Steve continues his story, "I still saw Peggy every chance I had. Then, she passed away. But, I came to terms with that as well. Hard sniffle! Would I have wanted to marry Peggy if I could? Of course I would. Would I want to stay with Natasha and forget this kiss if I could? Of course I would. But...fate once again has crashed down on my world. We may have only known each other a day. But, don't you see? Hard sniffle. Our personalities, even our histories...they're very alike. You don't need magic to tell you that."

For a second, Buffy very faintly smiles.

She flat out admits, "no. I don't. Hard sniffle. I never liked following destiny because it always screws with me. From a prophetic dream... Hard sniffle! I dreamt of you. Hard sniffle! I tried so hard. I tried so hard not to tell you...and Natasha knew what my destiny was as soon as she met me despite me trying hard not to tell her. Hard sniffle! I...I worry about Angel and you, Natasha."

Natasha and Angel faintly somberly smile.

In very mixed feelings... Natasha insists, "don't be. Hard sniffle! This is the only time I know when fate has really hurt me, Buffy. But...we're also very alike. Hard sniffle. As much as I want to blame you or him...I think he's absolutely right. It would have happened sooner or later, with or without me dating him. Just..."

Some tears fall.

Buffy nervously asks, "what is it?"

She's mostly sitting up now.

She's facing Natasha.

Natasha says, "just please don't be a double agent. Hard sniffle. I couldn't live with myself if I turned out to be wrong again."

Buffy kind of assures, "don't worry. I never want to turn on you like that. Is...is there anything I...?"

Natasha firmly says, "sorry Buffy. There isn't. But... Hard sniffle. I'm sure we'll both be okay."

And... The crowd claps and cheers.

Downstairs... There's two old ladies at a table.

They're both smiling wide.

One of them comments, "superhero costumes are usually a little too juvenile for my taste. But, what did you think?"

She's pointing toward Buffy and Steve.

The old lady next to her says, "wonderful. Oh, much better than last year's show."

Steve starts to get up to his feet.

Buffy and Steve very faintly awkwardly smile to each other.

If it wasn't for the big crowd Buffy magically made appear earlier, it'd be another story.

Natasha though starts glaring warningly toward the crowd.

But, while she is... She's turned completely away from Queen Narissa.

Worriedly... Willow calls out, "Natasha, get down!"

At the same time... Queen Narissa rips the broadsword hard away from Natasha's hand.

It clinks hard onto the floor.

Natasha side tumble ducks away...just before Queen Narissa swiftly slashes at her with vampire nails from her other hand.

Natasha breathes a nervous sigh of relief.

She starts to get up.

Queen Narissa quickly grabs the broadsword.

She cries out, "ahhh! ! !"

She has her arms out as she does.

Buffy starts to get to her feet.

She gets out Mr. Pointy.

Captain America bounce hurls his shield hard into the broadsword.

It clinks hard on the floor again.

Captain America's shield comes back to his hand.

But, Queen Narissa just crackles her knuckles a little to help her hand heal all the quicker.

She faintly laughs.

She comments, "nice try. But, it'll take more than a melodramatic captain in superhero tights to stop me."

Willow has her spellbook out now.

Willow faintly smiles.

She comments, "oh yeah? Well, I got a much better idea how to do that."

She casts a spell:

Wosr Jwsetops Jkprgetjk!

A stream of purplish magical light comes for Queen Narissa.

But, with just a wave of her hand... She fires a stream of light green magical light to cancel it out.

Everyone looks shocked.

Queen Narissa darkly smiles.

She gloats, "true love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world? Ha! I don't even need a spellbook to counter your spells, Willow. I can cast them in my head from memorizing how I cast them before."

With another wave of her hand... She magically fires dark green lightning into Angel and Captain America.

They both cough hard on their sides.

Green electrical sparks sparkle around them.

Buffy rushes to Captain America's side. Black Widow rushes over to Angel's side.

Buffy checks, "oh god, Steve. Are you okay?"

Captain America insists, "I've been hit with worse. Hard cough! Take her down."

Buffy faintly smiles.

She gets back up.

Black Widow checks, "are you okay?"

Angel says, "I think I'll be okay. Hard cough! You should help vanquish the queen."

Black Widow firmly nods.

She adds, "I understand. Hold on in there, Angel."

She's now rushing over to the fallen broadsword.

Meanwhile...

Queen Narissa slightly turns back to the crowd.

She says, "you want a show? I'll give you a show."

She pushes, "back up for the main event."

She steps down to the center of the main floor.

Everyone clears the way around her.

Queen Narissa casts a spell:

Speciosus...formosus...praeclarus!

A big column of fire and green and yellow magical streams of light comes around her.

And... The shadow of a dragon is getting larger and larger out of the column of fire.


	19. A Finale Of New Heights

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 19: A Finale of New Heights

Meanwhile...

Many are thrown back from the sheer wind burst from the column of fire.

They fall unconscious over the edge of the floor by the walls.

Everyone else in the crowd runs for it.

While Queen Narissa has her attention on the crowd... Willow casts a spell.

With burning a loose lock of her hair... She casts:

Agothwa Otujhs Eysitgjt.

There's a flash of magical yellowish purple light.

And, just like that... The green electrical magical sparkles over Captain America and Angel vanish.

They both cough hard some.

But, they kind of quickly get back up.

Buffy has magically gotten her hair let down again. It's no longer done up in the Victorian style.

Buffy somewhat nervously admits, "I wasn't sure you'd come. But...thank you."

Willow comments back, "and let you have all the fun without me? No. I came."

They faintly smile at each other.

They both kind of nervously chuckle.

Angel, Black Widow, and Captain America faintly smile.

Then... Queen Narissa as a huge dragon turns to them.

She has light blue and dark purple scales.

Her head is like the Statue of Liberty. Only, the crown part of her head is decorated with old vampire nails.

Large vampire fangs stick out of her dragon snout.

She has very dark blue vampire bat like wings and a mace like tail.

Many tables and chandeliers are already crushed to rubble under her dragon form.

Most of the main floor is burning in flames. The floor itself is mostly splintered down to pieces.

With a thundering loud voice... Queen Narissa says, "oh, all this nauseating talk about "true love's kiss!" It really does bring out the worst in me."

Buffy is still faintly smiling.

Buffy remarks, "have you tried kissing a big dragon? They're just as big a pain as you!"

Queen Narissa roars angrily.

She breathes a gust of fire at her as she does.

Captain America gets in front of Buffy...holding up his shield.

He tells Buffy, "go! I'll get you a clear shot."

Buffy faintly smiles to him.

She firmly nods.

She breaks into a fast walk down the steps of the mostly splintered away stairs.

What she doesn't notice is that one of her mostly light purple glass slippers slips off between some splinters in the stairs.

Captain America is getting sweaty like crazy. He feels he's running a fever.

But, he holds his ground.

The flames are about to go around his shield...when Captain America hurls it right at Dragon Narissa's underside.

Dragon Narissa coughs hard, doubling over some.

With a wave of Mr. Pointy... Buffy casts a spell:

Eoruj Orodpifp Foifjqo!

It creates a large very light pink portal over Dragon Narissa.

And, from it... A big blob of jelly donut jelly splashes down on her.

She's about to fire breathe her way out. But, her roars are muffled.

Spread out jelly strands have stuck her dragon snout shut.

She struggles to get out.

Black Widow, Willow, and Captain America look amused.

Willow casts a spell:

Ojkroiweso Ojwohtokhookoji.

A cloud of magically made telekinetic moving copies of Angel's broadsword is coming for Dragon Narissa.

Black Widow slashes Angel's broadsword at Dragon Narissa's claw.

Angel high leaps through the magically telekinetic cloud of broadswords.

He grabs two in mid-air.

He lands on some hardened jelly strands.

He's slashing with both broadswords at the underside of two more of Dragon Narissa's claws.

Dragon Narissa coughs hard some, doubling back.

Captain America grabs his shield on the way down from some of the hardened jelly donut jelly strands.

He tumbles back to his feet by Buffy.

The jelly donut jelly strands around Dragon Narissa's snout snap off from being pulled back enough.

She crashes her back and tail into the glass windows and the double glass doors.

Glass shatters across the caving in wall. Some dust clouds appear around it.

But... Dragon Narissa kind of quickly gets up again on her four claws.

She roars in anger.

Captain America sincerely says, "very well done. You are amazing, Buffy."

Buffy blushes.

They smile at each other.

Their hands entwine.

Buffy concludes, "well, thank you very much. You're wonderful yourself. But...don't be so sure it's over."

She looks nervous on the last part.

Just as the cloud of broadswords slashes at Dragon Narissa... She magically disappears down in a big cloud of smoke and dark green swirling watery vapor.

But, a few seconds later... She transforms back into Queen Narissa.

Captain America's shield and the cloud of broadswords get stuck in the web of sticky strands of jelly donut jelly.

Queen Narissa hovers over the mostly splintered apart floor.

She goes, "ha!"

Somewhat nervous... Captain America realizes, "yes. Point noted."

Buffy and Captain America retract their hands.

Queen Narissa turns about...firing light green and blue lightning at everyone.

Then... She groans hard some.

She's reactively clutching her side.

Angel leaps and runs past several magical lightning bolts.

But...one of them hits him.

He tumble falls on his side against some unsplintered floor.

He falls unconscious.

Willow is in the middle of casting a spell...when some magical lightning bolts are heading for her.

Buffy run jumps in front of Willow...shielding her from them.

She groans hard and coughs hard on her side against the piece of intact floor.

Willow forgets the spell she was doing.

She hurries over to Buffy.

Buffy's vision is getting blurry.

Worriedly... She cries out, "Buffy?!"

Black Widow jump tumbles and swings around fried off strand after fried off strand in the web of strands of jelly donut jelly.

She tumble falls behind some thicker strands of jelly donut jelly to hide.

Suddenly... Queen Narissa feels a electrical spark run down her upper body.

Some bright blue sparks go off.

Queen Narissa groans hard, doubling over.

But, just as quickly... Queen Narissa laughs.

She magically deflects another electrical spark running down her upper body...back down to the other end of the cable line of Black Widow's Widow's Bite.

Black Widow is quickly hit by her own electrical spark.

She goes down.

She groans hard on her side, struggling to stay conscious.

But, in a second... She falls unconscious.

Then... Buffy starts to open her eyes.

She mostly assures, "I'll be okay, Willow. Go. Find a place to hide so she can't see you and you can go back to casting spells. I'll cover you."

She's healed up enough to keep herself from falling unconscious.

Willow bittersweetly smiles.

She says, "okay. I will. And, Buffy? Try to be more careful."

Buffy starts to get up.

She moderately sighs.

She comments back, "sorry. Can't really promise that. But, good luck to all of us."

Sounding a little unsure... Willow adds, "yeah. Thanks."

Meanwhile...

Captain America jump punches Queen Narissa hard from behind in mid-air.

She crashes hard into a bent over tree. It splinters to pieces.

Queen Narissa groans hard.

Captain America tumble lands next to her.

He glares tensely.

He says, "I don't like the idea of punching a lady. But, I will to save Buffy from you."

Queen Narissa leans on part of the splintered bark of the tree to stand up.

But... She just laughs at him.

Just then... Buffy cups her hand over her mouth.

And... She calls out, "hey, Dragula! You want me? Come and get me!"

Queen Narissa turns back to Buffy.

She roars with laughter.

She says, "all right: I'm flexible."

She's simultaneously transforming back into Dragon Narissa.

While she's transforming... Willow fast walks behind a fallen piano.

Dragon Narissa swings her tail hard into Captain America...sending him flying out into the sky.

Captain America cries out, "ahh! !"

Rain starts to fall. Thunder and lighting is coming.

Queen Narissa breathes a gust of fire at Buffy.

But, interestingly... Buffy just calls out, "now!"

A vortex of spiraling dark red glows of psionic energy opens up...catching the gust of fire.

Dragon Narissa roars, "what is this cheaply heroic magic?!"

Scarlet Witch is up on the upper level.

She only recently got there.

But, just before Buffy and Angel went to the ball...that was Buffy's backup plan all along.

Scarlet Witch calls back, "not completely magic: Mutant powers!"

With another spin of her hands... She quickly creates a second vortex of spiraling dark red glows of psionic energy.

Willow looks nervous behind the piano.

But, with help from one of her spells... The first vortex is duplicated.

The duplicate vortex appears outside to catch Captain America in time.

He comes down from the second vortex...along with the gust of fire.

The gust of fire hits Dragon Narissa back.

Captain America tumble lands to his feet in front of Buffy.

He groans hard some as he does.

Buffy checks in concern, "Steve... Are you...okay?"

Dragon Narissa screams.

She starts to turn into a melting pile of crystal shards.

But, just as quickly...she turns back into Queen Narissa.

A magically formed storm of hard crystalline dust sweeps through the ballroom.

Teary eyed... Buffy cries out, "no! !"

She knocks Captain America down...shielding him from the magical storm of crystalline dust.

She closes her eyes at the same time.

Scarlet Witch reactively shields her eyes.

But... The gust from the crystalline dust storm pelts her down hard.

She groans hard on her side against the upper floor.

Her vision is blurring.

As if on cue... The Vision phases through a gold elevator like a ghost to carry Scarlet Witch's falling unconscious body back to the apartment to rest up.

After some long minutes... The magical storm has passed.

Buffy finally opens her eyes.

Everything in the ballroom is covered in crystalline dust. The fires have gone up in smoke.

Buffy groans hard.

She gets up from lying on her back...which in itself seemed off.

She hears and sees thunder and lightning. Rain is pouring outside.

Then... Queen Narissa peeks from outside.

Sounding all too cheerful... She says, "oh good. You're up. That's better than how Willow and your dear angel Steve are doing."

Buffy glares heatedly.

She's teary eyed.

She sniffles hard.

She shouts, "what did you do to them?!"

Buffy walks over toward Queen Narissa.

She sees Willow's unconscious body behind a heavily pelted piano. The piano debris itself though seems to be the only thing that's around her head.

Queen Narissa figures, "oh, vanquishing them now is not that enjoyable. I'd rather start with you."

She's now standing on the balcony just outside...holding a tied up Captain America in front of her.

He keeps struggling to break free. But, Queen Narissa's vampire strength alone is on par with his super strength.

Captain America defiantly mutters, "over my dead body, Queen Narissa."

Queen Narissa laughs.

She darkly remarks, "well, with you being the damsel in distress in this little story... Laugh. You might want to have second thoughts about that."

Captain America takes a nervous breath.

Buffy tries to assure, "Steve, hold on! I'm coming."

Buffy walks onto the balcony.

The rain is cold.

She's reminded of nearly completely freezing in unholy water.

She takes some nervous breaths.

But... She doesn't walk back inside.

Buffy says, "Narissa! Hard sniffle. I love him. I can't let you take him!"

Queen Narissa laughs.

She says, "you can try. Are you on the edge of your seat, Buffy? Just dying to know how it ends?"

She magically fires several after several dark green lightning bolts at her.

Buffy barely tumbles behind some of the balcony railing.

That same section of balcony is fried to smoking rubble.

Buffy closes her eyes, doubling back some from the big burst of fire and smoke.

Captain America looks wide eyed.

He gets teary eyed.

He cries out, "Buffy?!"

Then... Queen Narissa starts to raise Captain America's body up with one hand.

She's about to drop him.

Thunder and lighting is seen and heard. Rain is still coming down.

Police cars and the road are seventy stories below.

All too cheerfully... Queen Narissa goes, "and they all lived happily ever after. Well...at least I did."

She laughs.

But, then... Buffy jump charges out of the smoke.

She battle cries as she does.

She hurls Mr. Pointy hard at Queen Narissa in mid-air.

Queen Narissa coughs hard.

And...she falls to the ground.

She's turning into dust.

Buffy catches Captain America as she's coming down.

Suddenly... Buffy murmurs nervously, "umm...my angelic prince?"

Captain America asks, "what's wrong?"

Buffy murmurs, "maybe I didn't think this rescue all through?"

They both very nervously faintly chuckle.

They both realize they're falling...falling fast.

Buffy tears through Captain America's rope with her bare hands.

She's closing her eyes as she does for all kind of reasons.

The rope flies off.

But... Buffy still is holding a good piece of it.

Captain America wraps his arms around her...on the small chance it'll make getting rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. easier.

There's a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier in sight. But, they're too high up to reach them in time.

Buffy says, "hold on to one end."

Captain America realizes, "you got a plan?"

Buffy very nervously gulps.

She adds, "just one."

She gives him a end of rope to hold. She holds the other.

Buffy takes a nervous breath.

And... She swings the rope hard around the corner edge of another balcony.

The balcony's corner edge is crumpling down to rubble from impact.

Buffy takes a deep breath.

And, just as quickly... Buffy grabs a part of the balcony's edge right next to it to hold on.

The slowed momentum is enough to not have it just crumple on impact.

She holds Captain America's hand in her other hand.

Buffy groans hard.

She's struggling not to let a pulled out muscle keep her from letting go.

But... Her hand is slipping.

Buffy calls out, "Steve...a little help?"

Captain America faintly smiles.

He says, "sure. I'm sorry if it doesn't feel like helping. But...I don't know what else to do."

He kicks with everything he's got off of the wall under the random balcony.

And, soon... They're tumbling hard onto the balcony.

The balcony's edge crumples down to rubble behind them.

They both groan hard on their sides.

Buffy is clutching her arm.

But, with a snap she does herself... Her arm is already starting to heal from the pulled muscle.

She very slowly begins moving it again.

They both start to get up.

But... They both decide to sit down instead.

They take a lot of deep breaths.

Then... Buffy very faintly smiles.

She comments, "thanks for at least having manners for pulling that big stunt."

Captain America faintly chuckles.

He adds, "you're welcome."

There's a very awkward silence.

Rain keeps pouring. But, the lighting and thunder seems to be gone.

Suddenly... Buffy laughs hard some.

Steve asks, "what's funny?"

Buffy faintly grins.

She remarks, "is this a habit of ours? Going head first into fights?"

Steve chuckles hard some.

He comments, "among many habits of ours."

Buffy awkwardly laughs.

She concludes, "yeah. It's almost really scary that we have that many."

They both awkwardly laugh and chuckle.

Then... Steve admits, "kind of. But, once in a while...it's good to have someone very alike to catch you."

Buffy grins wide. Steve smiles wide.

And, forgetting about anything else right now... They pull each other into a deep kiss.


	20. Epilogue

Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer

A Enchanted Parody Fanfiction Story with Crossover Characters

Chapter 20: Epilogue

The scene pulls back.

And, in purple, red, blue, and pink flashes of light... The side of a familiar looking seventy story building pops up from the storybook.

Further up... It has a dark green ribbed roof sloping down.

As the view speeds up to the top... Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around the building.

A pop up one dimensional S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier on a stick is briefly seen to the side.

And... The song Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood is playing.

When the view gets to the top... The view starts to speed back down.

More magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around the building.

Purple, red, blue and pink flashes of light go off through the flipping over page.

And, in a sideways turn... The view turns to the next page as it flips over.

A pop up of a certain slipper appears on the remains of the stairs.

Everything goes from pop up to live action.

Natasha is holding Buffy's slipper in her hand, kind of tapping it up in the air.

She's sitting by the top edge of the stairs.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on cable lines are gathering up unconscious people to the sides of the ballroom.

Angel starts to sit in front of Natasha.

He somberly looks to her.

He asks, "why so sad, beautiful black widow?"

Natasha faintly smirks.

She somberly looks at him.

She rhetorically asks back, "why are you?"

There's a nervous silence.

They both sniffle hard.

Then... Natasha comments, "destiny takes my boyfriend, Buffy is likely looking to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. to, however unintentionally, take away my fun for saving the world...and she forgets her shoe. Laugh. Figures."

Angel faintly laughs.

They both nervously sigh.

Then... He suddenly implies, "maybe not. May I?"

Sounding unsure... Natasha says, "okay. Here."

She hands the slipper over to Angel.

He then asks, "may you try it on?"

Natasha has a cryptic look on her face.

She says, "I may. But, I'm not sure why."

She takes off one of her shoes.

She moves up her bare foot.

And... Angel slips it on.

He nervously laughs some.

And... He says, "a perfect fit."

For a second, Natasha looks wide eyed.

But, she smiles wide.

She comments, "you sure you think so? I'm not for children, Angel. I'm scary."

Angel faintly laughs.

He firmly smiles.

He comments, "I never really had a childhood: I was bitten when I was real young."

Natasha adds, "same here."

And, in purple, red, blue, and pink flashes of light... Everything goes from live action to animation.

Natasha and Angel are standing in a church.

The painted glass panels are full of dark red and blue pictures of Black Widow and Angel kicking and backhand punching legions of vampires from Nightydale.

Many demons and vampires with troubled souls are sitting in the church seats, looking impatient at Natasha and Angel.

Moloch is standing before Natasha and Angel with a dark red unholy bible.

Moloch has his helmet off. His chiseled golem centaur like face is seen.

Natasha and Angel both have rusty looking metallic centaur like helmets on.

Natasha and Angel lean in to kiss.

Suddenly... There's some loud beeps.

Natasha looks a little startled.

She somewhat nervously says, "sorry Angel. I didn't remember to turn it off."

She turns off her very dark red cellular phone.

She glances at some e-mail messages.

She looks a little amused.

She comments, "good reception though."

She pockets away her cellular phone.

Natasha and Angel laugh.

Suddenly... Natasha jumps up.

She wraps her legs and arms around his upper body.

Angel awkwardly goes, "whoa."

He almost falls down from the surprise momentum. But, he's still standing.

They both nervously laugh.

And, while still wrapped around his upper body... Natasha deeply kisses him.

The crowd of troubled soul demons and vampires whistles, claps, and cheers.

A pop up of the scene comes up in the storybook.

Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around it.

Another pop up of a church scene comes up: With pop ups of Willow in a light yellow wedding gown and of Moloch kissing each other going by.

And, in a sideways turn... The view turns to the next page as it flips over.

A pop up of a designer studio built with mostly black and red chiseled bricks comes up.

Everything goes from pop up to live action.

The designer studio has recently had a clearing sale because the manager and the staff were officially retiring.

Now, there are blue mats and very little tables.

There's a class of many boys and girls practicing mixed martial arts: Including Morgan in her karate robes and black belt.

And, leading the class with swift punches and spin kicks in the air...is Buffy in pinkish red shorts and a sleeveless matching top.

Her hair is tied back in a long ponytail. She's kind of sweaty like crazy.

Steve stands in the far back, leaning back against the wall.

He knows Buffy is too busy teaching to look behind her. But, he faintly smiles in Buffy's direction anyway.

A metal crate covered in chains and many locks is in the corner: For spellbooks and wand orb end tipped wood stakes.

They're for Buffy's secret Saturday night class...for secret potential enchantresses and slayers in the Marvel Universe.

A pop up of the scene comes up in the storybook.

Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around it.

And, in a sideways turn... The view turns to the next page as it flips over.

A pop up of a British news station for Channel 5 and a pop up of a mostly light green bookstore come up on the page.

Everything goes from pop up to live action.

Spike is on the British news channel Channel 5...as a nightly investigative news reporter.

Well...more like slashing at sneaking in vampires from the Valleys of Nightmares and security officers alike with a spiked microphone while bragging about it on national TV.

He hasn't officially taken a side: Aside from blatantly ignoring requests to dig up information on Buffy the Enchantress Slayer or her close friends. His cover covers him too well.

He's gotten a KITT modeled car to drive around in.

And, often at night... Faith Lehane is in the co-driver seat next to him.

They're now often faintly laughing and faintly smiling to each other.

A pop up of the scene comes up in the storybook.

Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around it.

The view moves over to the pop up of a mostly light green bookstore.

Phoenix Jean Grey is sitting at a wooden table.

She has a pile of books with mostly dark red and orange covers. On the center of each one is a painted flaming phoenix, a optic blast, and a claw slash.

They're for her national bestseller book tour.

And, the cover says:

How I Learned to Stop Just Burning Things Up and Find Forgiveness Within. A self help book by Phoenix Jean Grey.

Her ex-lovers Logan and Scott are casually sitting on either side of her. Well...as casual as they can be around each other without arguing.

Phoenix Jean Grey keeps going, "thank you. Thank you. And, thank you for loving me."

People are lining up to get their copies of their books autographed by her.

She doesn't even take out a pen. She just waves some fingers over the inner side of the flameproof back cover to sign Phoenix or Jean Grey in small scorching smoking off letters.

Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around it.

And, in a sideways turn... The view turns to the next page.

A pop up of a big cavemouth comes up on the page.

Everything goes from pop up to animation.

Moloch is sitting behind a big stone slab.

He has a pile of books with a painted stone centers on each of the dark brown covers.

And, the cover says:

Leaving Corruption for Love and Promises. A self biography by Moloch, the former Corruptor of Souls...co-written by Willow Rosenberg.

Willow is standing right behind Moloch.

She has a comforting hand on his large demonic armored hand.

They very faintly grin and smile at each other.

Moloch then turns back to copies of his book.

Demons and vampires far and wide are lining up to get copies. Even the demon troll from earlier and quite a number of young adult enchantresses are lining up to get copies.

A pop up of the scene comes up in the storybook.

Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around it.

And, in a sideways turn... The view turns to the next page.

A pop up of a polished and fancy Sokovian church scene comes up: With Wanda in a lighter mostly red wedding dress with a matching veil and of the Vision kissing each other going by.

And, in a sideways turn... The view turns to the next page.

A pop up of biplanes flying slightly down from the clouds up on the page.

Everything goes from pop up to live action.

Two working WWII biplanes are circling around the top of the seventy story building.

Magical purple sparkles sparkle off from the back engines. Not a puff of smoke is coming out.

The WWII biplanes fly back up to the clouds.

They're flying around them.

And, in the front seat of one...Buffy is piloting.

Steve is piloting the other.

Morgan is in the back seat of Steve's WWII biplane.

Over two way radio... Buffy taunts, "I bet you can't beat me, bub. Last one back has to pick the movie."

Steve lightly laughs.

Morgan chuckles.

Steve says, "Buffy Summers, I graciously accept your challenge."

Buffy chuckles back.

She says, "all right."

Soon, they're both speeding in their magically propelled WWII biplanes.

And, before the front view of a Hellicarrier... Nick Fury just sighs heavily into his hand.

He mutters to himself, "I'll never understand those two."

Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around him.

The view cuts over to the storybook closing.

The previously blank cover now is magically filled in with magical light streams of red and yellow and blue.

It says "Buffy: Enchantress and Slayer" across it.

Julie is seen written in sparkly gold cursive in the night sky. So is Andrews.

She narrates, "and they all lived happily ever after."

The End is spelled out in sparkly stars.

Magical light streams of purple, red, blue, and pink circle around it.

 **The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

 **Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
